Give Me a Second Chance
by Choi Dande
Summary: "Sampai saat kau datang padaku dengan senyum yang sudah lama sekali tidak aku lihat dari bibirmu. Jika aku boleh menebak,apa itu karena Donghae?"/ Tentang sebuah rasa yang membuat mereka menjadi menutup diri dalam topeng semu/ Abaikan Summary ngawur ini/ Haehyuk,Kyuhyuk,Haemin,Kyumin/ Yaoi/ Hope U Like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Give Me a Second Chance**

**.**

**.**

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Cast **: Lee Hyukjae. Lee Donghae. Cho Kyuhyun. Lee Sungmin.

**Warning **: Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Absurd dengan penceritaan yang sangat cepat. Miss (ty) bergentayangan.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Ide dan alur cerita murni punya saiia.**

Sesuai kebetuhan cerita,jadi saiia mengganti marga Eunhyuk menjadi Kim.

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame,Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip "**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**." Okeeehh.

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

"Annyong haseyo. Kim Hyukjae imnida."

Namja dengan surai hitam itu membungkukan kepalanya didepan kelas. Melangkah kearah bangku yang sudah ditunjukan oleh sang Saenim dengan wajah datar,berhasil membuat semua siswa penghuni kelas XI-3 mendengus sinis karena sikap tidak sopannya.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan yang dilayangkan semua teman barunya,namja yang lebih akrab disapa Eunhyuk itu mendudukan diri dibangku kosong yang kini sudah didepan matanya. Mengabaikan tatapan kaget yang dilayangkan oleh seorang namja yang duduk persis dibelakang bangkunya.

_Hah_~

Membuat Eunhyuk membuang nafasnya kesal. Membung satu keburuntungan dalam hidupnya dihari ini.

Kenapa dari semua kelas yang ada disekolah ini aku harus berada disini! Eunhyuk mendengus. Mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang sudah kembali berlangsung. Tidak mengacuhkan tatapan yang mungkin masih dilayangkan oleh namja yang duduk dibelakangnya.

.

.

_Give Me a Second Chance_~

.

.

Eunhyuk sedang menyeruput minuman yang dipesannya dikantin sekolah saat kedua mata serupa kucing miliknya menemukan tiga orang gadis sudah berdiri angkuh didepan mejanya. Memilih untuk mengabaikan itu semua,Eunhyuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memainkannya dengan santai tanpa peduli tatapan sinis yang selalu dilayangkan semua siswa kepadanya selama sebulan ini.

_Hah_~

Bahkan ia tidak tau apa masalah mereka dengannya hingga mereka selalu mencari masalah dengannya. Mengusik ketenangan yang seharusnya ia dapatkan disekolah elit ini. Bukan tingkah layaknya anak SD seperti sekarang. Dasar bodoh.

Eunhyuk mendengus pendek. Kesal merasa ketenangannya dipagi ini harus terusik oleh tiga orang yang mengaku sebagai primadona disini.

"Kembalikan." Eunhyuk menadahkan tangannya. Meminta kembali ponselnya. Menatap malas salah seorang didepannya yang sudah merebut kasar ponsel yang sedang ia mainkan.

_Prak_!

Semua siswa dibuat melongo melihat ponsel yang sepersekian detik masih ditangan salah seorang dari gadis yang berdiri didepan Eunhyuk kini sudah terpecah belah dilantai kantin. Mendengus kasar Eunhyuk mengalihkan matanya untuk menatap sang pelaku pelempar ponselnya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau bicara seolah-olah aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu." Sang pelaku yang melempar ponsel Eunhyuk mendengus remeh. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada dengan angkuh.

Eunhyuk mengangguk memilih untuk mengumpulkan serpihan ponselnya daripada meladeni yeoja gila didepannya. Mendengus jengkel saat sebuah kaki yang ia yakini siapa pemiliknya,menendang tangannya yang sudah memegang serpihan ponsel.

Berdiri dengan cepat,Eunhyuk memandang tajam sang yeoja yang sedang tersenyum sinis.

"Kau bertingkah seperti orang yang tidak punya aturan saja." Eunhyuk menggumam. Merapikan setelan jas almamater sekolahnya.

"Kupikir kau bisa bertingkah dengan sopan mendengar kau mengaku sebagai primadona disekolah ini. Tapi aku tau sekarang. Kau bahkan tidaklah lebih baik dari orang-orang yang tidak memiliki sopan santun sekalipun." Eunhyuk mendengus remeh. Melangkah meninggalkan tempat. Berjalan pelan kearah pintu kantin. Mengabaikan tatapan dan bisikan-bisikan sinis yang selalu mengiringi langkah kakinya.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membanting penanya. Mendengus pendek dan menyenderkan punggungnya disandaran kursi. Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang lagi-lagi mengusik ketenangannya. Menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat seorang namja yang sudah mendudukan diri diujung meja didepannya.

"Ada perlu denganku?" Eunhyuk menggumam malas.

"Tidak. Hanya penasaran dengan orang yang sudah menjadi topik pembicaraan semua siswa disini."

Eunhyuk diam. Matanya melirik kecil kearah nametag yang tersemat didada sebelah kiri jas yang digunakan namja didepannya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya Cho Kyuhyun~shi?"

Namja yang ternyata bernama Cho Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah,menyeringai menatap namja yang diduduk didepannya sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Kau cukup berani ternyata." Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak ada yang berani menatapku dengan cara seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang."

Eunhyuk mengangguk."Lalu?"

"Kau tidak merasa takut?"

"Untuk?" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Harusnya kau tau dengan siapa kau bicara sekarang." Kyuhyun berdiri. Menarik jasnya yang sedikit terangkat keatas.

"Kau yang memulai."

Kyuhyun mengangguk."Aku tau." Menyeringai sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan kelas Eunhyuk. Membuat semua siswa kontan langsung menghunuskan tatapan sinis kearah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk masih menatap kedepan. Tak mengambil pusing semuat mata yang memandang kearahnya. Lebih memilih memperhatikan seorang namja yang berjalan paling belakang diantara empat namja yang tadi menyambanginya. Mendengus kecil dan kembali melakukan kegiatannya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Kim Saenim memberi tugas,mengingat sang wali kelas harus menghadiri rapat diruang guru.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Namja yang merasa sebagai terdakwa hanya menggumam. Membuat ketiga orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja kantin menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Jangan menganggunya." Tiga namja yang ternyata Kyuhyun dan bersama kedua temannya mendongak menatap seseorang yang baru saja berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu Lee Donghae?" Lee Donghae mendongak. Menatapkan kedua orbs beningnya untuk memandang namja yang sudah menyahuti omongannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengganggu Kim Hyukjae Kyu." Jelas Donghae tanpa menatap sang pemilik nama. Membuat Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya disebut pun mendongak. Menaikan alisnya memandang Donghae.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti omonganmu?" Kyuhyun menyahut santai.

"Karena aku memperingatimu." Sahut Donghae tenang.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah aku akan menganggunya." Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Menatap angkuh kearah Donghae.

"Karena aku tahu bagaimana kau."

Terkekeh mendengar ucapan Donghae, Kyuhyun mengangguk."Kau memang sangat tahu bagaimana diriku. Bahkan kau tau bagaimana cara membuat seseorang pergi dari sisi seorang Cho Kyuhyun."

Tidak ada suara terdengar setelahnya. Dua namja yang sedari tadi terdiam hanya memperhatikan interaksi Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun menghela nafasnya saat melihat keduanya saling memandang tajam.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya. Tidak menghiraukan tiga pasang mata yang menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Dari mana saja Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk menulikan telinganya. Mengabaikan seseorang yang berdiri diujung tangga paling bawah menatap kearahnya yang meniti tangga. Membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya keras. Membuat tiga orang yang menghuni ruang keluarga berjengit kaget.

Mrs. Lee memandang suaminya tak enak. Tersenyum lirih saat Mr. Lee mengulas senyum lembut.

Senyum hambar terukir dibibir bershape M milik namja bernama Lee Sungmin. Mendongak menatap sebuah pintu yang sudah menelan tubuh sang adik. Memilih untuk meniti tangga menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Mrs. Lee mendongak saat mendengar langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga. Memandang bingung ransel yang tersampir indah dipunggung sang anak.

"Kau mau kemana Hyukkie? Kenapa membawa tas ranselmu?"

Ucapan Mrs. Lee membuat Sungmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Mendongak menatap sang ibu dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap sang adik yang sudah berdiri diujung meja dengan tas ranselnya.

"Mianhae Umma,Appa,Sungmin hyung. Aku sudah menyewa sebuah apartement kecil tidak jauh dari sekolah ku. Dan aku berpikir untuk menempatinya mulai sekarang. Maaf karena tidak membicarakannya lebih dulu. Maafkan aku."

Eunhyuk membungkukan badannya sebentar. Memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah tegas menuju pintu keluar rumah yang selama ini ditempatinya. Mengabaikan teriakan sang Umma yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

'Mianhae Umma.'

.

Sepasang mata yang menatapnya intens membuat Eunhyuk meringis. Setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu dengan diiringi teriakan kencang dari seseorang yang membukakan pintu,kini Eunhyuk mendudukan diri disofa panjang. Pasrah menerima tatapan menyelidik yang dilemparkan dua orang dewasa yang duduk didepannya.

_Hah_~

Mr. Kim menghela nafasnya. Mengurut pelan pelipisnya dan melirik sang istri saat merasakan sebuah elusan dilengannya.

"Jadi apa boleh aku tinggal disini?"

"Tentu saja hyung. Ini juga rumahmu,iya kan Umma?"

Mrs. Kim tersenyum lembut menatap wajah putra bungsunya."Kau bisa tinggal semaumu disini sayang."

Eunhyuk tersenyum."Gomawo Umma Kim."

Mrs. Kim mengangguk. Melirik sebentar sang suami yang sedang menatapnya.

"Wae?"

"Kau yang terbaik." Mr. Kim mencium pelipis sang istri. Memeluknya sebentar dan tersenyum lembut menatap keakraban kedua anaknya.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu Hyuk." Eunhyuk mengangguk. Membungkuk sebentar dan meringis pelan merasakan tangannya yang dipeluk erat oleh adik tirinya,Kim Ryeowook.

"Hyung kenapa tidak sekamar denganku saja?" Ryeowook merengek. Menggoyangkan lengan Eunhyuk dengan manja.

"Ani. Terima kasih."

"Waeyo?"

"Aku tidak mau satu kamar dengan bocah manja seperti mu." Bibir Ryeowook sukses mencebil. Menggerutu melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki kamar dengan tawa kencangnya.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat seorang namja yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya berdiri menyandar didinding disamping pintu kelasnya. Tak ingin memperdulikannya,Eunhyuk kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucapan itu sukses membuat langkah Eunhyuk terhenti. Memutar tubuhnya,Eunhyuk menatap sang sumber suara.

"Kau berbicara denganku?" Membuat seorang namja yang ternyata adalah Lee Donghae mendengus sinis.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Donghae menegakan tubuhnya. Membawa tangannya untuk bersembunyi disaku celananya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk."Bicara saja?"

"Tidak disini."

"Bicara disini atau tidak sama sekali."

"Kau menang."

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya cuek. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya, memandang Donghae,menunggu apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"Jangan berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun." Donghae menggumam tegas. Tanpa basa basi. Menatap wajah Eunhyuk intens. Ucapan yang membuat Eunhyuk menaikan alisnya.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Tidak ada urusannya denganku. Hanya mencoba memperingatkanmu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun."

"Ada alasan yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu?" Eunhyuk tersenyum sinis. Masih menatap Donghae dengan datar.

"Dia tidak sebaik yang kau pikir. Hanya namja brengsek yang suka membuat orang yang berhasil ditaklukannya mendesah dibawahnya."

Eunhyuk terkekeh."Lucu sekali."

Membuat Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau berbicara seperti kau lebih baik darinya saja." Ucapan yang sukses membuat Donghae mematung.

Untuk sesaat senyum hambar terukir dibibir Eunhyuk. Tidak lama. Karena Eunhyuk langsung menggantinya dengan tatapan datar khas seorang Kim Hyukjae.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

Lama keduanya terdiam membuat Eunhyuk lebih memilih untuk memutar tubuhnya. Bersiap melangkah untuk memasuki kelasnya. Mengabaikan denyutan sakit yang bersarang didadanya.

"Mianhae." Langkah kaki Eunhyuk terhenti. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya disisi tubuh. Menghirup nafasnya pelan dan kembali memutar tubuhnya.

"Untuk?"

"Semua hal buruk yang sudah pernah aku lakukan kepadamu." Tatapan Donghae menerawang. Memandang kosong wajah Eunhyuk dengan senyum kecut.

"Hal buruk mana yang kau maksud?" Eunhyuk menyilangkan lengannya didepan dada.

"Apa begitu banyak hal buruk yang pernah aku lakukan padamu?" Donghae membawa matanya untuk menatap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Senyum kecut pertama yang ia tunjukan dihadapan Donghae sejak pertama kali menginjakan kaki disekolahnya sekarang.

"Ani. Hanya satu hal buruk yang pernah kau lakukan kepadaku. Dan itu cukup membuatku seperti layaknya sampah diluar sana." Eunhyuk menggumam lirih. Membawa sorot matanya yang kembali mendatar menatap wajah Donghae.

"Kau sudah memilih jalan ini. Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan padaku jika kau menyesal. Karena itu tidak akan mengubah apapun." Ucapan terakhir sebelum Eunhyuk memutar tubunya dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Donghae yang tersenyum kecut menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang menjauh.

.

.

_Give Me a Second Chance~_

.

.

Lee Sungmin sedang menyandar didinding pagar sekolah tempat Eunhyuk berada saat matanya menemukan seorang namja yang ternyata juga sedang memandangnya. Wajah kagetnya sedikit membuat Sungmin merutuk. Semakin bergerak gelisah saat ekor matanya melirik sang pemuda yang ternyata sedang melangkah kearahnya.

"Lee Sungmin~" Ucapan mendayu itu membuat jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang. Rasa gugup yang menyelimutinya membuat Sungmun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang seorang Lee Sungmin lakukan disini? Ah benar! Lee Donghae eoh?" Sosok yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu mengangguk atas ucapannya sendiri. Menatap intens wajah gugup Sungmin dengan tangan menyilang serta senyum kecilnya.

"Aniyo." Gumam Sungmin lirih.

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sungmin menggeleng membuat Kyuhyun kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya. Membalikan badannya meninggalkan Sungmin yang memandang sendu kearahnya.

'Kyu.'

.

.

.

"Hyukkie!"

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara familiar yang menembus gendang telinganya. Memandang diam wajah Sungmin yang sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Aku harus bicara denganmu." Ucap Sungmin cepat. Deru nafasnya saling bersahutan akibat lari yang dilakukannya karena mengejar Eunhyuk.

"Apa?" Eunhyuk membalas singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah. Dimana kau tinggal? Umma mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku tidak akan pulang. Dan katakan pada Umma tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Eunhyuk kembali akan melangkah saat tangan Sungmin mencekal lengannya. Membuatnya menghentikan gerakannya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau tidak mau pulang. Itu rumahmu."

Eunhyuk menyentak pelan lengannya. Membuat cekalan tangan Sungmin terlepas. Menghadapkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sungmin,memandangnya intens dan kembali melangkah setelah menghembuskan nafasnya pendek.

"Pulanglah hyung. Sudah malam." Eunhyuk kembali akan melangkah saat suara Sungmin menghentikannya.

"Mianhae Hyukie. Maafkan aku."

Eunhyuk membuang nafasnya kasar. Memutar kepalanya untuk menatap wajah hyung tirinya yang sedang menunduk.

"Katakan pada Umma tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku tinggal bersama Appa Kim sekarang."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Mendengar suara Sungmin membuat wanita yang kini berstatus sebagai Mrs. Lee melangkah cepat menghampiri anaknya. Mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari sosok lain yang ia harapkan kehadirannya. Dan senyum sedihnya terukir saat tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Mianhae Umma. Minnie tidak bisa membawa pulang Hyukkie sekarang." Sungmin menggumam pelan. Memandang penuh sesal wajah ibu tirinya yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Gwechana." Mrs. Lee mengelus pelan kepala Sungmin. Menggandeng lengannya menuntun kearah dapur.

"Hyukkie bilang,sekarang ia tinggal bersama Appa Kim Umma."

Mrs. Lee mengangguk."Itu lebih baik."

"Maafkan aku." Langkah keduanya terhenti.

"Maaf untuk apa sayang?"

Sungmin menggeleng."Aniyo. Maaf karena Minnie tidak bisa membawa Hyukkie pulang sekarang." Senyum hambarnya terpoles.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Mungkin Hyukkie sedang ingin bersama Appanya." Sungmin mengangguk. Tersenyum kecil membalas senyum lembut yang dilemparkan oleh Umma kandung Eunhyuk itu.

'Aniyo Umma. Ini semua karenaku.'

_**TBC**_~

Ff yang pernah saiia post di group pesbuk.

Hope U like it :D

_**Sorry for Typos**_ :)

**NoonaRyeo,28 Desember 2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**Give Me a Second Chance**

**.**

**.**

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Cast **: Lee Hyukjae. Lee Donghae. Cho Kyuhyun. Lee Sungmin. Kim Ryeowook.

**Warning **: Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Absurd dengan penceritaan yang sangat cepat. Miss (ty) bergentayangan.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Ide dan alur cerita murni punya saiia.**

Untuk kebetuhan cerita,jadi saiia mengganti marga Eunhyuk menjadi Kim.

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame,Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip "**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**." Okeeehh.

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Chapter 2_

Eunhyuk membuka manik kembarnya. Memandang intens lembayung senja yang terpatri dikedua matanya. Kembali memejamkan mata saat deru angin menghampiri menggelitik wajah. Hembusan nafas pelan terdengar dari belah bibir kisabblenya.

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya. Menatap sekeliling tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. Tidak. Eunhyuk bukannya tidak tahu tempat apa yang disambanginya ini. Ia tahu.

Atap

Hanya saja ini adalah kali pertama ia menginjakan kaki disini. Membuat sedikitnya ia perlu tahu apa-apa saja yang terlihat oleh kedua manik serupa kucing miliknya.

Tidak ada apa-apa yang menurutnya penting disini,hanya ada kursi besi lah yang ia duduki sekarang. Memilih mengabaikan,Eunhyuk kembali menghela nafas. Terdengar lebih berat kali ini.

Menumpukan dagu diatas kaki yang terlipat dengan mata yang memandang kosong sepasang sepatunya dengan pikiran menerawang. Memikirkan kembali tentang perjalanan hidupnya selama ini.

Ia bukanlah anak yang terlahir dari keluarga yang tidak mampu,hingga harus mengemis untuk meminta belas kasihan dari orang lain. Bukan juga anak dari seseorang yang seolah-olah bisa memiliki dunia karena harta berlimpahnya. Jika boleh dikatakan,setidaknya ia beruntung dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua yang bisa dikatakan 'memiliki nama'. Membuat ia harus merasakan bagaimana orang lain memandang iri padanya yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lirih. Apa mereka akan tetap memandang iri,jika mereka tahu kehidupan apa yang sudah aku jalani? Matanya berkaca-kaca, saat ingatan tentang kehidupan yang ia jalani menghampiri,dan Eunhyuk memilih untuk membiarkan itu. Setidaknya,jika ia menangis,ia sendiri disini. Tidak akan ada orang yang melihatnya.

Terlahir dari keluarga kaya membuatnya seperti seseorang yang tidak berharga,karena kesibukan yang dijalani kedua orang tuanya benar-benar membuat ia kekurangan kasih sayang. Memaksanya harus tetap diam saat hati kecilnya ingin mengeluh tentang kesibukan kedua orang tuanya. Dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa melampiskan kekesalannya dengan berdiam diri saat keributan sarat akan teriakan itu mulai terjadi.

Sibuk-bertengkar-saling menyalahkan, dan akhirnya memilih untuk berpisah.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hal seperti itu benar terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Hal yang ia pikir hanya akan terjadi didalam kehidupan penuh setting ternyata benar-benar menghampirinya. Membuatnya dipaksa untuk memilih salah seorang dari kedua orang yang memang ia sayangi. Eunhyuk menangis, melampiaskan sesak yang mendera dihadapan kedua orang tuanya yang menatap penuh sesal.

Satu yang selalu ia ingat adalah saat dimana keduanya memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat. Menggumamkan kata maaf,dan berjanji bahwa kasih sayang akan selalu Eunhyuk dapatkan dari keduanya. Tanpa kekurangan secuil apapun.

Ia masihlah anak kecil berumur 10 tahun ketika harus merasakan bagaimana kehidupan keluarganya. Dan saat itulah kali pertama Eunhyuk bertemu Sungmin. Memilih untuk selalu tetap bersama sang Umma membuat Eunhyuk mencoba untuk tersenyum mengerti ketika tiba-tiba sang Umma mengenalkan seseorang padanya. Mengumumkan bahwa ia akan mencoba membina keluarga baru. Dan menjadikan Sungmin sebagai saudara tiri yang lebih tua.

Tidak sampai disitu. Tidak lama sang ibu melangsungkan pernikahannya,kembali Eunhyuk dipaksa untuk menelan pil pahit saat lagi-lagi ia di buat terkejut dengan kabar pernikahan sang ayah. Tidak. Ia bukanlah seorang egois yang melarang kedua orang tua nya untuk menikah lagi.

Ia hanya terlalu takut. Takut tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya lagi,mengingat status mereka yang kini sudah memiliki keluarga baru. Terlebih kini ia memiliki dua saudara tiri sekaligus.

.

.

.

.

_Cklek_~

Dengan tergesa Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya. Tidak memperbolehkan seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu melihatnya yang sedang menangis.

Merasa sudah lebih baik,Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan. Mencoba menetralisir suara yang ia yakin masih pecah akibat tangis tanpa suaranya.

"Eoh? Ada orang rupanya," Sosok yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu melangkah menghampiri,"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Lanjutnya melihat Eunhyuk lah seseorang yang sedang duduk membelakangi. Memandang dengan sebelah kening yang terangkat saat pertanyaannya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Tanpa suara,Kyuhyun mendudukan diri disamping Eunhyuk. Melirik sebentar wajah seseorang yang terlihat masih menundukan wajah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Menyenderkan penuh berat badannya pada sandaran kursi. Mencari kenyamanan dari benda keras yang menjadi senderannya dengan tangan yang menyilang,Kyuhyun kembali melongokan kepala. Sekedar untuk melihat wajah Eunhyuk.

"Kau menangis?" Kyuhyun menggumam, sedikit kaget saat mendapati mata sembab Eunhyuk.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan urusanmu Cho!"

Kyuhyun mencibir. Mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang sempat melotot padanya."Wae? Kau ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Eunhyuk mendesis. Memutar bola matanya saat menatap Kyuhyun dan menemukan wajah yang harus ia akui tampan itu sedang tersenyum menggoda.

"Alasan apa yang mengharuskan aku untuk bercerita padamu?" Giliran Eunhyuk yang mencibir. Membuat Kyuhyun makin mengentalkan raut menggodanya.

"Teman?" Sukses membuat Eunhyuk memandang aneh padanya.

"Ada apa dengan tatapan mu itu eoh?"

"Alasan apa yang membuatmu menyebutkan satu kata itu?"

Khyuhyun mendecak. Membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh kecil melihat wajah keruh Kyuhyun.

"Sama-sama ditinggalkan mungkin." Kyuhyun menggumam tak acuh. Berhasil membuat kening Eunhyuk berkedut kesal mendengar jawaban asal Kyuhyun.

Gumaman yang kembali membuat wajah Eunhyuk mendatar. Kembali menatapkan matanya memandang langit yang mulai menggelap.

"Hyuk."

"Hm?"

"Aku baru mengetahui ini. Jadi bisakah aku mendengar kebenarannya langsung dari mulutmu?" Kata Kyuhyun serius. Memandang penuh wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedang memejamkan mata.

"Apa yang kau dengar?" Eunhyuk menyahut pelan.

"Katakan jika ini semua tidak benar. Kalau kau pernah menjalin hubungan dengan ikan sial satu itu."

Eunhyuk sedikit terkekeh mendengar panggilan pedas yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kembali menghadapkan wajah untuk menatap Kyuhyun,Eunhyuk mengangkat tak acuh kedua bahunya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan kalau semua itu benar?" Eunhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sial!"

Kemudian keduanya terdiam saat setelah umpatan kasar Kyuhyun lontarkan. Membiarkan pikiran-pikiran penuh tanya menghinggapi keduanya. Tidak. Bukan keduanya sepenuhnya,karena hanya Kyuhyun lah yang terlihat dari wajah sedang melamun,lain Eunhyuk yang memilih untuk mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Hyuk."

"Hm?"

"Kau mencintainya?"

Gerakan tangan Eunhyuk terhenti. Diam untuk beberapa saat sampai senyum kecil terukir dibelah bibir merahnya."Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena jika kau mencintainya,sedikitnya aku tau sakit yang juga kau rasakan." Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan matanya. Membiarkan Eunhyuk yang kini berganti memandangnya.

Eunhyuk mendengus."Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau mencintai Sungmin." Eunhyuk berkata sarkatik tanpa harus memikirkan sopan santunnya yang menyebut Sungmin tanpa embel-embel hyung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mendengar nada datar dari suara Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh. Terlebih kini kedua manik mata itu sedang memandang tajam padanya.

.

.

_Give Me a Second Chance_~

.

.

Langkah kakinya menuntun pelan. Pikirannya menerawang entah kemana. Dengan tatapan mata yang tak fokus, Sungmin menendang-nendang udara kosong. Melakukan gesture seolah menendang kerikil atau apapun yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya.

"Sungmin Hyung?"

Sungmin dibuat mendongak saat mendengar suara seseorang yang menyebut namanya. Tersenyum kecil melihat seseorang yang sudah mendudukan diri disampingnya ketika ia baru saja duduk di bangku halte bis.

"Wookie?"

Sang namja manis mengangguk. Memeluk sebentar seseorang yang menjadi saudara tiri Eunhyuk dengan senyum tipis.

"Apa yang Hyung lakukan disini?" Tanya Ryeowook. Mengikuti gerakan yang dilakukan Sungmin. Menggerak-gerakan kedua kakinya.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang. Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini hm?" Sungmin mengusap lembut kepala Ryeowook. Seseorang yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri. Setidaknya,bukankah Ryeowook juga kini berstatus sebagai adiknya? Mengingat ia adalah adik tiri Eunhyuk yang berstatus sebagai adik tirinya juga.

"Nugu? Kekasih mu Hyung?" Ryeowook menaik turunkan alis nya menggoda. Terkekeh kecil melihat Sungmin yang kini mendesis mendengar ucapan sok tahunya.

Sungmin mengetuk pelan kening Ryeowook. Membuat siempunya kening mendesis pelan karena keningnya yang menjadi korban kejahilan tangan Hyung imutnya itu.

"Jangan sok tahu bocah." Ryeowook mempoutkan bibir mendengar sebutan bocah yang dilayangkan Sungmin padanya. Baru saja akan memprotes saat mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Sungmin.

"Hae? Kau sudah datang?"

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Suara tenor Ryeowook menggema di rumah besar keluarganya. Tersenyum lebar melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang menonton TV dengan serius. Terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang merasa tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan teriakan cemprengnya.

Dengan senyum cerah,Ryeowook melangkah lebar menghampiri Eunhyuk. Mendudukan diri dengan brutal,membuat Eunhyuk berjengit kaget karena tidak merasakan kehadiran namja manis yang selalu dipanggilnya bocah manja itu.

Eunhyuk memutar matanya bosan melihat cengiran lebar sang adik. Sebulan sudah menempati rumah sang ayah kandung,sedikitnya membuat Eunhyuk tahu tingkah grasak grusuk Ryeowook. Namja manis yang selalu memiliki cara untuk selalu mengganggunya. Setidaknya itu lah menurut Eunhyuk.

"Wae?"

Eunhyuk membiarkan Ryeowook mengambil alih keriping kentang yang beberapa saat lalu masih ia pegang.

"Aku tadi bertemu Sungmin Hyung."

Ryeowook tak tahu saat Eunhyuk kembali memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Hm. Lalu?" Eunhyuk kembali mencomot keripik kentangnya. Menunggu dengan malas kelanjutan apa yang akan ia dengar dengan mata yang masih fokus pada layar TV didepannya.

"Kau tidak merindukannya Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka aku disini? Kau ingin aku kembali ke sana?"

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar nada tidak bersahabat Eunhyuk. Membuatnya kadang berpikir,kenapa Eunhyuk Hyungnya itu selalu jadi seseorang yang menyebalkan kalau ia sudah mulai membicarakan soal Sungmin. Dan seingat Ryeowook hal ini terjadi sejak dulu. Saat ia menemukan Eunhyuk sedang menangis dikamarnya. Ryeowook yakin jika sesuatu sudah terjadi diantara kedua Hyung nya itu. Membuatnya terkadang jengkel sendiri karena tidak tahu hal apa yang sudah membuat hubungan keduanya berubah. Padahal mereka dulu sangat akrab.

Merasa bersalah,Eunhyuk melirik wajah sang adik. Dan menghela nafas melihat Ryeowook yang sudah memajukan bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku tahu."

Eunhyuk mendengus. Terkekeh setelahnya melihat cengiran lebar Ryeowook. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala sang adik tiri. Rasa sayangnya pada Ryeowook sudah tidak diragukannya lagi. Ia menyayangi Ryeowook dan juga Mrs. Kim yang bertatus sebagai ibu tirinya. Rasa sayang yang benar-benar ia rasakan tanpa memandang jika mereka bukanlah keluarga kandungnya.

Lalu? Apakah ia juga menyayangi keluarga baru sang ibu kandung? Maka Eunhyuk akan menjawab dengan yakin bahwa ia juga menyayangi mereka,Mr. Lee serta Sungmin. Sedangkan pada sang ibu kandung,Eunhyuk dengan tegas akan menjawab bahwa ia selalu menyayangi seseorang yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Ternyata Sungmin Hyung sedang menunggu temannya Hyung. Dan kau tahu,aku sempat berkenalan dengannya." Ryeowook terkekeh jika mengingat wajah tampan seseorang yang menyebut dirinya Lee Donghae. Membuatnya merona tanpa sadar.

Eunhyuk yang memang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya pun dibuat bingung melihat tingkah malu-malu sang adik.

"Nugu? Kenapa wajahmu eoh? Kau menyukainya?" Eunhyuk menatap jahil. Terkekeh melihat wajah memerah Ryeowook.

Bibir Ryeowook mencebil. "Aku sudah punya Yesung Hyung kalau kau lupa Hyung."

Eunhyuk tertawa."Lalu kenapa kau merona heh?"

"Itu karena dia tampan Hyung." Ryeowook tersenyum lucu. Membuat Eunhyuk mendecak gemas.

"Nugu?"

"Hm?" Ryeowook menggumam bingung.

"Namanya." Jelas Eunhyuk lagi.

"Ah. Temannya Sungmin Hyung?" Eunhyuk mengangguk."Donghae. Lee Donghae namanya." Lanjut Ryeowook dengan senyum kecil.

.

.

_Give Me a Second Chance~_

.

.

Eunhyuk memandang penuh perhitungan bangunan didepannya. Antara kembali melanjutkan tujuannya atau memutar kembali tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

Entah kenapa malam ini ia begitu merindukan sang ibu. Membuatnya meminta izin pada sang ayah untuk mengunjungi ibu kandungnya. Yang tentu saja disetujui oleh Mr. Kim. Mengingat jika selama sebulan ini Eunhyuk tidak bertatap muka dengan yeoja yang kini menyandang sebagai Mrs. lee.

Baru saja Eunhyuk akan membuka pintu gerbang,suara deruman mobil menghentikan gerakannya. Sedikit menyipit saat ingin melihat siapa gerangan seseorang yang berada didalam mobil terhalang oleh sinar lampu. Dan Eunhyuk mengerut bingung melihat Sungmin lah yang baru saja keluar dari bangku penumpang. Dan tatapannya sontak mendatar saat melihat seseorang yang duduk dibalik kemudi adalah Lee Donghae. Membuat Eunhyuk mendengus tanpa sadar.

"Hyukkie?"

Sungmin yang melihat Eunhyuk pun segera menghampiri. Mengabaikan Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Sungmin beruntun. Menarik pelan lengan Eunhyuk untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Aku baru saja mau pulang." Eunhyuk menggerakkan tangannya. Melepas pelan lengan Sungmin yang membelenggu tangannya.

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang? Aku pikir kau baru saja datang. Apa kau sudah bertemu Umma?"

Eunhyuk meringis mendengar kalimat panjang Sungmin. Dengan malas ia mengangguk. Biarlah,mungkin lain kali aku akan menemuinya,pikir Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Memandang dalam diam punggung yang perlahan menjauhinya itu. Tatapan matanya menyendu. Sungmin tersenyum hambar,bersiap kembali melangkah untuk memasuki rumahnya saat kembali mengingat nasib Donghae yang ditinggalkannya.

"Astaga!"

.

.

.

.

Donghae masih disana. Berdiam diri didalam mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari rumah Sungmin. Memandang penuh seseorang yang tengah berjalan dengan kepala menunduk.

Ia mengulum bibirnya. Menatap Eunhyuk yang kini sudah mendudukan diri dibangku halte. Donghae membuang nafasnya. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada jok mobil dengan mata tertutup. Tersenyum tanpa sadar saat bayangan wajah Eunhyuk yang tersenyum lebar merasuki pikirannya.

Donghae kembali membuka mata. Dan keningnya menyatu sempurna melihat sebuah mobil yang tidak asing berhenti tepat didepan Eunhyuk. Membuatnya mendengus jengkel melihat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari balik kemudi. Bahkan ia sadar saat rasa aneh menjalar merasuk ketubuhnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

_**TBC**_~

.

.

Hahahaha~~ saiia pikir ini akan selesai dengan 2shoot apa 3shoot,tapi ternyata melenceng jauh.

Maafkan saiia yang labil ini #bow

_**Sorry for typos :)**_

_**Selasa,30 Desember 2014**_

_**NoonaRyeo **__**~_~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Give Me a Second Chance**

.

.

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Cast **: Lee Hyukjae. Lee Donghae. Cho Kyuhyun. Lee Sungmin. Kim Ryeowook.

**Warning **: Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Absurd dengan penceritaan yang sangat cepat. Miss (ty) bergentayangan.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Ide dan alur cerita murni punya saiia.**

Untuk kebetuhan cerita,jadi saiia mengganti marga Eunhyuk menjadi Kim.

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame,Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip " **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ." Okeeehh.

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Chapter _3

_"Hyukkie."_

_Eunhyuk yang baru saja pulang sekolah dan akan menuju kamarnya terpaksa berhenti. Memutar tubuhnya ia menemukan Sungmin duduk disofa ruang tamu dengan seseorang yang juga duduk didepannya. Kening Eunhyuk mengkerut,siapa kira-kira namja yang terlihat seumuran dengannya itu._

_Dengan langkah pelan Eunhyuk menghampiri Sungmin,tersenyum tipis dan mendudukan diri disampingnya._

_"Ne Hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk._

_"Hyung mau mengenalkanmu pada teman Hyung." Sungmin tersenyum._

_"Hae kenalkan,ini Kim Hyukjae adikku mulai sekarang,dan Hyukkie ini Lee Donghae,teman Hyung disekolah." _

_Namja yang dikenalkan Sungmin sebagai Lee Donghae mengangguk pelan, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Eunhyuk seraya tersenyum manis._

_"Lee Donghae."_

_"Kim Hyukjae."_

_Eunhyuk mengigit bibirnya saat merasa bibirnya ingin menjerit senang karena tangannya yang kini bersentuhan dengan tangan seseorang yang harus diakuinya tampan itu. Dengan gugup Eunhyuk melepaskan jabatan tangannya,melirik sebentar Donghae yang sialnya kini tengah menatap padanya._

_Merasa wajahnya memanas,Eunhyuk menundukan kepala,membuat Donghae yang masih memperhatikannya dibuat terkekeh melihat tingkahnya._

_"Wae Hae?"_

_Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin,dan menggeleng seraya masih tersenyum kecil._

.

.

_Haehyuk Fanfiction_~

.

.

Eunhyuk melangkah dalam diam. Kepalanya menunduk dengan sebelah tangan yang menggengam tali tasnya. Ia baru saja mendapat kabar kalau sang ibu kandung,Mrs. Lee dan sang ayah pergi ke Jepang. Dengan begitu Sungmin akan sendirian dirumah,hal inilah yang sejak tadi menggangu pikiran Eunhyuk. Haruskah ia kembali kerumah untuk menemani Sungmin atau ia tetap akan tinggal dirumah sang ayah kandung dan mengabaikan Sungmin begitu saja?

Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan. Mendudukan diri dibangku halte terdekat dari sekolahnya.

_Sungmin_

Memikirkan nama itu membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum hambar. Nama seseorang yang selama ini ia hindari. Eunhyuk membuang nafas berat saat ingatan tentang penyebab merenggangnya hubungan mereka melintas,ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengusirnya. Ia sudah terlalu malas untuk memikirkan itu semua,karena hal itu akan mengingatkannya bahwa ia membenci mereka berdua,Sungmin dan Donghae. Dua nama yang selalu membuat Eunhyuk mengggeram kesal jika mendengar seseorang menyebutkannya.

Eunhyuk terkekeh lucu,menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan ia terus terbelunggu oleh rasa kebencian yang ia simpan dalam hati. Bukankah jika ia memang sudah terlalu malas untuk memikirkan itu semua,seharusnya ia tidak akan membiarkan rasa itu menguasai dirinya?

Tidak,Eunhyuk tidak membenci Sungmin. Biar bagaimana,Sungmin adalah Hyungnya,sekalipun bukan Hyung kandung,tapi Eunhyuk menyayanginya dengan tulus. Bahkan mereka dulu sangat kompak. Ya,Dulu. Dulu sebelum seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sungmin.

Eunhyuk mendongak mendengar suara bising motor yang berhenti didepannya. Matanya melotot untuk sesaat saat melihat siapa orang yang baru saja memarkirkan motornya dan duduk dibangku halte yang sama dengannya. Tatapan Eunhyuk mengedar,membuang nafas pelan saat melihat rintik hujan mulai turun diluar sana.

Eunhyuk menadahkan telapak tangannya,membiarkan tetes demi tetes air hujan untuk menggelitikinya seraya tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak pernah suka saat hujan turun,karena menurutnya hujan hanya akan mengingatkannya pada kejadian itu,kejadian dimana ia menangis sendiri didalam kamarnya. Malam dimana rintik hujan seolah mengejeknya yang tengah menangis,

Tapi ia sangat suka saat rintik hujan jatuh menerpa tubuhnya,mungkin jika ia tidak ingat kalau ia sedang flu sekarang,Eunhyuk tanpa ragu akan menerobos hujan,berlari dan tertawa dengan senang. Eunhyuk tersenyum, bahkan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Eunhyuk tertawa tanpa sadar.

Ia bahkan lupa pada seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Seseorang yang kini sedang tersenyum memandang padanya. Donghae menyilangkan kedua lengan dan kakinya secara bersamaan,menatap penuh minat pada Eunhyuk yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua,setidaknya itu membuat Donghae menghela nafas lega karena tidak akan dianggap orang gila karena tersenyum sendiri. Atensi Donghae berpindah pada ponselnya yang bergetar,bibirnya tanpa sadar mendengus saat kegiatannya yang tengah memperhatikan Eunhyuk harus terganggu.

Tangannya dengan lincah menggeser icon berwarna hijau yang terpampang dilayar ponsel,menempelkan benda persegi itu pada telinganya dan menggumam untuk menjawab sapaan seseorang dari sebrang.

"Ne Min-ah?"

Donghae tidak tahu saat Eunhyuk yang baru saja mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan seseorang diline seberang kini tersenyum hambar,tahu pasti siapa yang menghubungi Donghae. Siapa lagi yang ia panggil Min selain Sungmin,Hyungnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis,sangat tipis yang bahkan kau tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak memperhatikannya.

Eunhyuk kembali menarik tangannya saat rasa dingin kini mulai menjalar ditubuhnya. Ia Menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan dengan sedikit keras,sekedar untuk mencoba menghangatkan diri dari terpaan hawa dingin,terlebih kini ia sedang sedikit kurang enak badan akibat flu yang dideritanya.

_Hatchim_

Donghae mendongak cepat saat telinganya yang masih mendengarkan ucapan seseorang diline seberang terinstrupsi oleh suara orang bersin. Dan Donghae melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah mengusap hidungnya yang memerah. Kening Donghae berkerut saat menyadari wajah Eunhyuk yang sedikit memucat. Tanpa mengucapkan salam atau apapun itu,Donghae memutuskan panggilannya,mematikan ponselnya lebih dulu sebelum kembali ia masukan kedalam saku celana.

Dipandangnya lama wajah Eunhyuk dari samping,keraguan menghinggapi pikiran Donghae,antara memberi kan jaket yang sedang ia pakai pada Eunhyuk atau membiarkan namja itu kedinginan begitu saja. Bukan apa-apa,hanya saja mengingat hubungan keduanya yang bisa dibilang sangat jauh dari kata baik membuat Donghae harus berpikir dua kali. Terlebih Eunhyuk bahkan selalu menjaga jarak darinya.

Donghae menghela nafas kasar. Rintik hujan sudah mulai mereda,hanya menyisakan tetesan-tetesan kecil yang yang seharusnya membuat ia kembali melajukan motornya untuk kembali kerumah. Tapi melihat Eunhyuk yang masih berdiam diri ditempatnya sedikit membuat Donghae merasa khawatir. Eunhyuk terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang sakit.

Dengan ragu Donghae mendekat pada Eunhyuk,menyodorkan jaket yang beberapa saat lalu ia pakai pada namja yang kini sedang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Eunhyuk mendongak saat melihat sebuah jaket berada didepan matanya. Saat melihat Donghae yang sudah berdiri didepannya,Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Eunhyuk pelan tanpa mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima jaket pemberian Donghae.

Donghae mengulum bibirnya melihat penolakan nyata dari Eunhyuk. Tangannya yang memegang jaket ia biarkan menggantung begitu saja. Menunggu kalau-kalau Eunhyuk akan berubah pikiran dan menerima jaket pemberiannya.

Donghae mendengus saat Eunhyuk tak kunjung mengambil jaket ditangannya. Dengan kesal Donghae berkacak pinggang didepan Eunhyuk yang masih membuang muka. Tangannya terulur untuk memakaikan sendiri jaketnya pada tubuh Eunhyuk,membuat Eunhyuk berjengit kaget saat merasakan jaket Donghae sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Baru saja tangan Eunhyuk terulur untuk melepaskan jaket Donghae,gerakan tangan Eunhyuk mendadak terhenti saat mendengar perkataan namja yang kini sudah mendudukan diri disampingnya.

"Tubuhmu akan lebih hangat jika memakai itu." Donghae menggumam datar seraya memasukan kedua lengannya kedalam saku celana. Udara cukup dingin ternyata.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. Eunhyuk membuang tatapannya yang sempat terpaku pada wajah tampan Donghae,tangannya tetap terulur untuk melepaskan jaket Donghae. Membuat Donghae mendecak kesal.

Eunhyuk meletakan jaket Donghae dibangku begitu saja diantara keduanya. Kembali memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghalau dingin yang kembali menyerangnya. Donghae menghela nafas kesal,kembali berkacak pinggang dihadapan Eunhyuk. Bibirnya ia kulum,memandang tajam kepala Eunhyuk yang kini menunduk.

Donghae mengambil jaketnya, memakaikannnya kembali pada tubuh Eunhyuk dengan sedikit kasar. Eunhyuk menggeliat,mencoba menolak apa yang sedang dilakukan Donghae. Sedikit menyentak tangan Donghae yang berada dibahunya.

Gerakan tangan Donghae terhenti. Memandang datar wajah Eunhyuk yang kini menatapnya. Donghae menghela nafas pelan,kembali tangannya bekerja untuk memakaikan jaketnya pada tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?!" Nada suara Donghae sedikit meninggi. Membiarkan begitu saja jaketnya yang belum terpasang rapi pada tubuh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya,menahannya untuk tidak membalas ucapan penuh emosional Donghae,karena ia yakin jika ia membalas ucapan Donghae maka ia pastikan akan berakhir dengan adu mulut seperti biasanya. Eunhyuk hanya sedang terlalu malas untuk bertengkar dengan Donghae,tidak dengan kepalanya yang entah kenapa kini berdenyut sakit.

Eunhyuk kali ini membiarkan Donghae melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Biarlah,dari pada ia mati kedinginan disini. Tidak apa-apakan sekali kali menerima kebaikan dari seseorang yang bahkan kau terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengannya?

.

.

_Give Me a Second Chance_~

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya saat kedua manik kembarnya melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri didepan pintu toko buku. Tersenyum kecil saat melihat sosok yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya itu kini tengah mengerucutkan bibir.

Kyuhyun terkekeh,melajukan mobilnya untuk menghampiri sosok tersebut. Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya,melambai singkat pada namja mungil yang kini memekik senang.

"Kyuhyun Hyung."

Kyuhyun tertawa,mengusap lembut rambut seseorang yang kini sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Annyong Wookie."

Namja yang ternyata Ryeowook itu mengangguk pelan. Tersenyum manis melihat namja tampan yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya kini ada didepannya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini eh?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sontak Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengingat tentang penyebab ia terjebak hujan beberapa saat lalu,hingga membuatnya terpaksa berteduh didepan toko buku.

"Aku terjebak hujan,terpaksa berteduh disini." Jawab Ryeowook dengan bibir yang dimajukan.

Kyuhyuh mengangguk,membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Ryeowook."Masuklah,ku antar kau pulang."

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat, memasuki mobil Kyuhyun dan mendudukan diri dibangku penumpang dengan nyaman seraya tersenyum manis. Kemudian Kyuhyun memutari body mobil,duduk didepan kemudi dan mulai melajukannya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu saat seseorang diseberang sana menatap mobilnya dengan pandangn menyendu. Satu yang ada dipikiran Sungmin,namja yang kini sedang menunduk setelah melihat mobil Kyuhyun menjauh adalah,ada hubungan apa antara mantan kekasihnya itu dengan Ryeowook,sang adik tiri.

Sungmin membuang nafasnya dengan kasar,kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti beberapa saat lalu saat melihat mobil Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_~

Sedikit penjelasan tentang keluarga Eunhyuk.

Kedua orang tua Eunhyuk bercerai saat ia duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Nah saat keduanya sudah bercerai,ayah dan ibu Eunhyuk nikah lagi. Sang ibu kandung menikah dengan ayah Sungmin,Mr. Lee yang membuat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bersaudara. Tapi Eunhyuk tetap memilih untuk menggunakan marga ayahnya, dalam cerita ini marga Eunhyuk Kim. Sedangkan ayah Eunhyuk menikah lagi dengan Ibu Ryeowook.

Ohya... Saiia tidak akan menceritakan lebih tentang hubungan Kyumin. Saiia hanya mencoba berusaha untuk memfokuskan diri dengan masalah Haehyuk dan MinHyuk.

Tentang apa hubungan Haemin dan Kyumin,Kyuhyun akan dijelaskan ditiap Chapternya.

Bagaimana? Apa masih terlalu membingungkan? Mian ne jika pembawaan saiia dalam cerita terlalu belibet atau terlalu susah untuk dipahami.

_**Sorry for Typos :)**_

_**Rabu,07 Januari 2015**_

_**NoonaRyeo**_ ~_~


	4. Chapter 4

**Give Me a Second Chance**

.

.

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Cast **: Lee Hyukjae,Lee Donghae,Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Sungmin,and Other

**Warning **: _Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Absurd _dengan penceritaan yang sangat cepat. _Miss (ty) _bergentayangan.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Ide dan alur cerita murni punya saiia.**

Untuk kebetuhan cerita,jadi saiia mengganti marga Eunhyuk menjadi Kim.

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame, Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip,"**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**," Okeeehh.

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Chapter _4

_Drrt Drrt~_

Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai ponselnya yang ia letakan diatas nakas disamping ranjang saat getaran dari benda persegi itu mengusiknya. Sedikit mengernyit melihat nama Sungmin terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Eunhyuk menghela nafas pendek sebelum mengangkat panggilan Sungmin dengan enggan.

_'Yoboseyo,Hyukkie.'_

"_Ne_. _Waeyo_?"

_'Hyukkie,bisakah kau pulang dan menemani Hyung dirumah?'_

Eunhyuk diam,menimbang keputusan apa yang akan ia ambil. Ia tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi mengingat Sungmin tidak suka berada sendirian di rumah. Kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi ke Jepang sekarang,yang mungkin akan Eunhyuk iyakan begitu saja jika ia tidak mengingat kalau ia kini malas bertemu dengan Sungmin.

_'Hyukkie?'_

"_Geure_. Aku kesana sekarang."

_'Arra. Hyung tunggu.'_

.

.

_**Haehyuk Fanfiction**_

.

.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas kasar. Rasa kesal sedikit menyelimuti hatinya. Bagaimana tidak,seseorang yang menelfonnya beberapa saat lalu,yang memintanya untuk kembali kerumah untuk menemaninya, kini justru tengah tertawa bersama dengan seseorang yang juga ia kenal. Bukan apa-apa, menurutnya jika memang Sungmin sudah ada yang menemani,kenapa masih harus memintanya untuk kembali kerumah?

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas, sedikit berdehem untuk memberitahukan eksistensinya pada kedua orang yang masih tertawa di sofa ruang tamu itu.

"Hyukkie,kau sudah datang?" Tanya Sungmin yang sebenarnya tidak penting sama sekali. Sekedar berbasa-basi untuk menyamarkan rasa gugup dalam dirinya. Yang sebenarnya ia pun bingung untuk alasan apa hingga ia harus merasa gugup.

Eunhyuk menggumam malas,sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya. Mengabaikan begitu saja kedua orang yang sebenarnya terlalu malas ia lihat. Bahkan ia tidak tahu saat pandangan mata Donghae yang tidak bisa diartikan mengikuti setiap langkah kakinya. Menatap dalam diam punggung sempit itu.

Sungmin yang memang sudah kembali pada posisi awal,tersenyum lirih saat sorot mata teduh _namja _didepannya begitu lembut menatap tempat yang baru saja menelan tubuh Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menggeleng dalam benaknya, mencoba menyangkal perasaan aneh yang kembali mengusiknya. Membuat _namja _imut itu menghela nafas pelan, mencoba untuk kembali menormalkan detakan jantungnya yang sempat berdenyut aneh.

"Hae."

"Hm?" Atensi Donghae kembali pada Sungmin,sedikit berdehem kecil sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah ada Hyukkie." Kata Sungmin tidak bermaksud apa-apa.

"Kau mengusirku?" Donghae mencibir. Walapun tahu apa maksud ucapan Sungmin,tapi sedikit menggodanya tak apa kan?

"Bukan begitu maksudku," Sungmin menggerutu,"Kau bilang kan hanya akan menemaniku sampai dia datang."

Donghae tertawa pelan,memilih beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya saat setelah matanya menatap jarum jam pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku pulang saja,lagi pula sekarang sudah malam." Ucap Donghae.

Dengan cepat Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat Donghae yang sudah akan melangkah."Hae, bukan itu maksudku. Sungguh."

"Aku mengerti Min," Donghae terkekeh kecil,"Hanya saja ini memang sudah malam. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

Dengan enggan Sungmin mengangguk, sedikit tidak rela sebenarnya. Membuat Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"_Wae_?"

"Hm?" Sungmin mendengung bingung.

"Kau tidak rela aku pergi?" Donghae menyeringai.

Sungmin mendecak,tapi kemudian tersenyum tipis."Apa kau akan tetap tinggal jika aku memintanya?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Senyum Sungmin merekah.

"Tapi tidak hari ini." Lanjut Donghae tertawa melihat wajah Sungmin yang langsung cemberut.

"Itu sama saja Lee Donghae!" Sungmin mendecak.

Donghae tertawa keras. Melangkah menuju pintu keluar dengan tangan yang melambai tinggi,"Aku pulang."

Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Donghae,teman masa kecilnya yang kini sudah berubah menjadi _namja _tampan yang banyak digilai _yeoja _disekolahnya. Ya,pesona Lee Donghae memang tidak bisa diabaikan.

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya,bersiap melangkah menuju kamarnya dilantai atas saat melihat Eunhyuk yang melangkah menuju dapur dengan ponsel yang menempel ditelinga kirinya. Kening Sungmin berkerut,rasa penasarannya menyerang dirinya. Penasaran siapa kiranya seseorang yang tengah melakukan _line _telepon dengan Eunhyuk hingga membuat adiknya tersenyum lebar seperti itu.

Sungmin meringis,berpikir kapan terakhir kali Eunhyuk tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Niat Sungmin yang akan menghampiri Eunhyuk terhenti saat indra pendengarnya mendengar nama seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik hati dan pikirannya disebut-sebut.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Memilih untuk kembali pada tujuan awalnya, kamar.

.

.

Eunhyuk mendudukan diri dikursi meja makan dengan ponsel yang masih terselip diantara bahu dan telinganya setelah mengambil air dingin didalam kulkas. Bibirnya mendecih mendengar suara tawa dari _line _seberang.

_'Jadi kau disana sekarang?'_

"_Ne_. _Wae_?" Eunhyuk meminum sebentar air yang sudah ia tuang pada gelas bening. Decakan pelan terdengar dari seberang.

_'Padahal aku berniat memintamu untuk menemaniku minum.'_

Giliran Eunhyuk yang mendecak. Sedikit meringis khawatir akan kebiasaan sahabatnya yang suka sekali minum, "Tidak malam ini Cho. Dan aku tidak mau mendengar kau pergi minum malam ini."

_'Kenapa?'_

"Apanya?"

_'Kenapa kau melarangku eh?'_

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau terlalu sering minum Kyu."

_'Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?'_

"Karena aku memperingatimu."

Tidak terdengar lagi suara Kyuhyun, membuat Eunhyuk untuk sesaat melihat layar ponselnya. Dan sambungan telepon masih aktif,"Cho?"

_'Kata-katamu mengingatkan ku pada seseorang.'_

Kening Eunhyuk terangkat."_Nugu_?"

_'Donghae.'_

.

.

.

.

Donghae memasuki area _pub _yang menjadi tujuannya setelah memarkirkan mobilnya lebih dulu. Setelah kepulangannya dari rumah Sungmin, _namja _tampan itu memilih untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya di _club _tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Abaikan fakta bahwa mereka masih duduk dibangku _Senior High School._

_Namja _tampan dengan setelan _casual _itu mendudukan diri disamping Siwon setelah menepuk pelan bahu _namja _tampan ber_dimple _itu. Mengangguk singkat melihat Yesung yang mengangkat tangan padanya. Tidak mengacuhkan _namja _yang duduk disamping Yesung yang tidak memandangnya sama sekali. Donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek,tidak mau mengambil pusing sikap Kyuhyun yang memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau datang sendiri?"

Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Apa maksudnya dengan datang sendiri?

Mengerti akan tatapan bingung yang dilayangkan Donghae,Siwon justru terkekeh sebelum kembali menyesap minuman beralkohol yang sudah tersaji diatas meja didepannya. Melirik sebentar pada Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan dunianya. Siwon menggeleng tak habis pikir. Bukannya _namja _itu yang mengajaknya keluar malam ini? Tapi kenapa ia seolah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Kau dari rumah Sungmin kan?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Yang ia bahkan tidak tahu saat Kyuhyun sempat melirik padanya. Mengumpat dalam hati mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir tipis _namja _bermarga Choi itu.

Donghae menggumam pelan,"Bukan berarti aku akan mengajaknya juga kan?" Donghae menuangkan minuman pada gelas kecil sebelum meneguknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Siwon mendecih mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. Entah kenapa seseorang yang memang lebih tua dari ketiganya itu selalu bertanya tentang suatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting sama sekali. Bukankah Donghae sudah mengatakan jika ia akan menemani Sungmin lebih dulu sebelum menyusul mereka saat menghubunginya?

Mengerti akan lirikan yang dilayangkan Siwon padanya,Yesung terkekeh. Membuat Siwon dan Donghae menaikan sebelah alis mereka tanda bingung. Lain Kyuhyun,_namja _dengan _evil smile _khas itu justru mendengus jengkel mendengar pembicaraan yang sebenarnya ia terlalu malas untuk mendengarnya. Maka dengan cuek Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk mengotak atik ponselnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkannya Hae?" Tanya Yesung lagi. Melirik sebentar pada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Sudah ada seseorang yang menemaninya." Jelas Donghae.

"Siapa?"

"Apa aku sudah pernah bilang jika Kim Hyukjae adalah adik tiri Sungmin?"

"Entahlah,aku tidak ingat." Sahut Yesung cuek,membuahkan decakan sinis dibibir Donghae.

"Apa kau mau mengatakan jika Hyukjae lah yang kini menemani Sungmin?"

Donghae mengangguk membenarkan mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Kau peduli sekali padanya." Cibir Siwon.

"Kenapa tidak? Dia teman kecilku." Donghae menggumam.

"Kau yakin? Aku rasa lebih dari itu." Ucap Siwon lagi.

Tak

Ketiganya serempak mendongak melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri. Kening Yesung terangkat,bermaksud bertanya lewat tatapan matanya.

"Aku ke _toilet_." Jelas Kyuhyun cepat,dan melangkah pergi begitu saja.

Yesung mendengus,Siwon menaikan sebelah alisnya,sementara Donghae terdiam,tak lama sampai ia memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

Yesung mendecih,"Menurutmu kenapa eh? Tentu saja dia terganggu mendengar kau membahas soal Sungmin dihadapannya." Yesung melirikan matanya pada Donghae. Mendengus kecil melihat Donghae yang menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dalam diam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan Hae?" Tanya Yesung dengan wajah serius.

Donghae tersentak kecil mendengar suara Yesung,terlebih _namja _berambut hitam pekat yang ditata sedikit berantakan itu menanyakan sesuatu yang selalu malas untuk ia bahas. Maka saat Yesung melihat gerak gerik Donghae yang kembali akan mengelak dari pertanyaan yang selalu ia tanyakan, langsung mengintrupsi cepat. Tidak mengizinkan Donghae untuk mengelak lagi kali ini.

"Apa susahnya untuk menjawab heh? Cukup kau mengatakannya,maka kami tidak akan bertanya lagi."

Donghae mendecak kasar. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja,ia terlalu malas untuk membahas satu hal ini.

Dan setelah cukup lama ketiganya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, hembusan nafas pelan yang dilakukan Donghae membuat Yesung dan Siwon menatap padanya.

"Aku tidak mau sahabat kecilku jadi korban seseorang brengsek macam dia. Ya,walaupun sudah terlambat." Kata Donghae memulai. Pada akhirnya,_namja _tampan itu memilih untuk menceritakannya.

"Huh?"

Donghae mendecak,"Kalian tahu kan jika dia hanya _namja _brengsek?"

"Dan _namja _brengsek itu temanmu Hae." Sahut Siwon cepat.

"Tidak jika dia sudah menyakiti Sungmin." Kata Donghae cuek.

"Memang apa yang sudah dilakukannya?"

Donghae tersenyum sinis saat ingatan tentang satu hal yang membuat ia sangat membenci Kyuhyun memenuhi benaknya."Dia mengkhianati Sungmin dengan tidur bersama seorang _yeoja_, yang sialnya aku dan Sungmin melihat itu dengan mata kami sendiri."

"Kau yakin?"

Donghae melirik sinis pada Siwon."Apa maksudmu dengan kau yakin? Kau berpikir aku berbohong?"

"Bukan seperti itu,maksudku kau yakin jika Kyuhyun melakukan itu dengan sadar karena dia berniat untuk mengkhianati Sungmin?" Tanya Siwon. Benarkan? Hei~ biar bagaimana sedikitnya ia tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan jika dia tidak sengaja melakukannya? Tsk,Yang benar saja." Ucap Donghae tak habis pikir dengan maksud perkataan Siwon.

"Siapa yang tahu." Kata Siwon cuek.

"Kenapa aku berpikir kau menyukai Sungmin?" Tanya Yesung,yang bahkan ia sendiripun tidak tahu kenapa bisa berpikir seperti itu. Yang sebenarnya melenceng dari topik pembicaraan.

Donghae tersenyum simpul sembari menggidikan kedua bahunya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

"Aku memang menyukainya,wajar kan? Kami selalu bersama,saat sampai dia mengatakan jika dia sudah berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun,aku marah." Donghae kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Aku merasa kehilangan sosoknya yang selalu bersamaku. Aku pikir dengan tidak memperdulikannya lagi bisa membuat ku lebih baik,tapi tidak. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja,terlebih dia memilih Kyuhyun."

"Tapi saat melihat wajah bahagia Sungmin,aku jadi berpikir untuk membiarkannya bersama dengan Kyuhyun."

"Kau mencintai Sungmin?"

Donghae mengukir senyum simpul,"Ya, mungkin seperti itu. Tapi saat melihat senyum bahagianya ketika ia mengatakan jika ia sudah punya seseorang yang dicintainya, membuatku kembali berpikir. Mungkin ia tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari seorang sahabat." Donghae tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri lebih tepatnya.

Ketiganya terdiam,sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Dan saat itu juga aku menerima Eunhyuk sebagai seseorang yang memang sudah menyukaiku sejak awal."

"Kau berpacaran dengan Eunhyuk?"

Donghae tersenyum miris,"Ya."

"Dan aku justru menyakitinya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Ya!_ Bukankah sekali brengsek selamanya akan tetap brengsek?"

"Huh?"

"Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya,aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu,Sungmin datang padaku dan mengatakan jika ia sudah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih terjaga. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari. Tapi _namja _manis itu tidak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya sama sekali untuk segera terbang kealam mimpi. Pikirannya masih melalang buana menerka tentang hubungan apa yang tidak ia ketahui antara Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun,seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Seseorang yang memang masih menempati bagian lain dihatinya. Dan Sungmin tidak akan menampik satu hal itu. Katakan ia bodoh karena masih menyimpan rasa pada seseorang yang sudah menyakitinya terlalu dalam.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Posisinya yang terlentang diatas ranjang membuatnya bisa menatap langit- langit kamarnya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh,memikirkan tentang hubungannya yang sangat buruk dengan sang adik,Eunhyuk.

_Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah malu-malu Eunhyuk setelah Donghae mengucapkan satu kata yang membuat pipi putih Eunhyuk langsung memerah hebat. Sementara sang pelaku langsung pergi begitu saja sembari tertawa lebar._

_"Kau menyukai Donghae,Hyukkie?" Tanya Sungmin masih tertawa pelan._

_Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Namja manis itu lebih memilih untuk menundukan kepalanya sembari menggigit kuat bibirnya,mencegahnyauntuk tidak berteriak histeris karena Donghae yang baru saja menyebutnya manis. Hei~ ia menyukai Donghae sejak pertama kali bertemu,saat Sungmin Hyungnya mengenalkannya pada namja tampan berbibir tipis itu._

_Dan entah kenapa senyum Sungmin perlahan memudar saat melihat anggukan kepala yang dilakukan Eunhyuk. Apa adiknya itu baru saja membenarkan pertanyaannya tentang ia yang menyukai Donghae?_

_Sungmin menggeleng. Mencoba menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menyerangnya. Kemudian kembali mencoba tertawa untuk menggoda Eunhyuk._

Sungmin mengusap wajahnya kasar saat ingatan tentang Eunhyuk menghampiri pikirannya. Tentang rasa aneh yang sempat menyerangnya saat mengetahui jika Eunhyuk menyukai Donghae,teman kecilnya,teman mainnya. Seseorang yang akan selalu ada untuknya. Seseorang yang akan meng-iya-kan begitu saja permintaannya.

Sungmin terkekeh saat kini ingatan tentang Donghae lah yang kini menghampiri pikirannya.

"Dasar bodoh."

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kedua kakak beradik yang sebenarnya hanya selisih bulan itu kini tengah duduk menghuni meja makan. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar,sekalipun dari sendok yang beradu dengan piring ataupun peralatan makan lainnya. Hanya keheningan yang menemani Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Lain Eunhyuk yang melahap makanannya dengan tenang,Sungmin justru terlihat hanya mengaduk makanan yang tersaji diatas piringnya dengan enggan.

Otaknya masih berpikir tentang kejadian semalam,saat mendengar Eunhyuk menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang sejak ia lihat terakhir kali tengah bersama Ryeowook.

"Aku selesai."

Sungmin mendongak cepat mendengar suara Eunhyuk,melirik sebentar piring Eunhyuk yang ternyata sudah kosong, tidak seperti piringnya yang masih penuh dengan makanan. Sungmin berdiri cepat dan melangkah menyusul Eunhyuk yang hampir mencapai pintu keluar.

"Hyukkie,kita berangkat bersama yah."

Langkah kaki Eunhyuk terhenti. Sedikit memutar kepalanya tanpa melihat Sungmin yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sekolah kita tidak satu arah kan."

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan,"Aku tahu. Maksudku,kita berjalan bersama menuju _halte_." Kata Sungmin cepat.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab,memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Membiarkan Sungmin yang berjalan diam dibelakangnya.

"Hyukkie,bolehkah _Hyung _tanya sesuatu?"

Kembali Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Dan melihat Eunhyuk diam saja membuat Sungmin berpikir jika adiknya itu mengiyakannya. Bukankah diam berarti ia,sekalipun kemungkinan tidak tetap ada. Dan Sungmin memilih opsi pertama.

"Kau mengenal Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin ragu.

Sedikitnya membuat Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"_Wae_?"

_Wae_?

Langkah kaki Sungmin terhenti. Apa maksudnya dengan _wae_? Apa berarti benar jika Eunhyuk mengenal Kyuhyun? Karena jika Eunhyuk tidak mengenalnya, bukankah ia akan menjawab tidak? Ah,mungkin memang benar jika mereka saling mengenal.

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah duduk dibangku _halte_,menunggu bis yang akan membawa mereka kesekolah masing-masing.

Sungmin mendudukan diri disamping Eunhyuk,ragu menyerang pikirannya antara kembali menanyakan tentang hal yang mengganggunya sejak semalam atau membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Sejak kapan?" Lanjut Sungmin cepat.

"Kita satu sekolah,wajarkan jika aku mengenalnya?" Eunhyuk sangat tahu apa maksud pertanyaan Sungmin. Tapi _namja _dengan senyum indah itu memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Membuatnya sedikit berpikir,haruskah ia menceritakannya?

"Bukan itu maksudku." Kata Sungmin pelan.

"Lalu?"

Sungmin mendesah pendek. Sedikit berpikir,sebenarnya ia sangat malas jika berbicara dengan seseorang yang menyahuti omongannya dengan sekenanya. Tapi mengingat hal apa yang ingin ia ketahui,membuat Sungmin memilih untuk mengabaikan satu hal itu. Terlebih ia kini sedang berbicara dengan Eunhyuk. Adiknya. Seseorang yang mungkin sudah ia kecewakan mungkin?

"Apa hanya sebatas teman satu sekolah?" Tanyanya ragu.

Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya,"Apa maksudmu?"

"Semalam aku mendengar kau menyebut nama Kyuhyun saat sedang bertelepon. Apa itu dia? Yang berbicara denganmu semalam? Kalian sering melakukan line telepon?" Sungmin sadar jika satu hal itu bukanlah urusannya,tapi mau bagaimana lagi,dari pada ia hanya menerka-nerka sendiri. Karena sungguh,rasa penasaran itu seolah menggerogoti dirinya

"Ya,itu dia." Jawab Eunhyuk singkat. Yang sebenarnya ia pun bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Hei~ Sungmin atau siapapun itu tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak dulu,bahkan sebelum kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Kecuali Ryeowook tentu saja,Eunhyuk memang pernah mengenalkan mereka berdua.

"Begitu ya." Gumam Sungmin pelan. Sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Eunhyuk yang terlalu singkat. Yang bahkan tidak menjawab kebingungannya sama sekali.

Tepat saat Sungmin baru saja menggumam,bis yang akan membawa Eunhyuk menuju sekolahnya datang. Membuatnya beranjak untuk segera menaiki bis yang sudah berhenti didepannya.

"Aku berangkat dulu."

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk melangkah dalam diam dikoridor sekolahnya. Hembusan nafas kecil terdengar dari bibir merahnya sembari kedua matanya memutar malas saat bisikan-bisikan siswa lain yang membicarakan tentang dirinya menembus gendang telinganya. Membuat Eunhyuk menggeleng tak habis pikir, kenapa semua siswa suka sekali membicarakannya? Semenjak ia menjadi siswa baru hingga kini sudah 3 bulan ia menetap disekolahnya,gunjingan tak sedap tentangnya selalu menghampiri kedua telinganya. Tentang ia yang terlalu dinginlah,cueklah,yang tidak suka bersosialisasi lah,yang terkadang membuatnya menghela nafas jengkel.

Dan Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar ucapan salah seorang siswa yang menyangkut pautkan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun menembus gendang telinganya. _Hell no_,hubungan seperti apa yang mereka maksud?

_Berpacaran? _

Langkah Eunhyuk sontak terhenti, sebelum kembali melangkah seraya menggeleng heran. Berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun? _Tsk_. Yang benar saja,kikik Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Baru beberapa langkah saat badannya sedikit terdorong kedepan,dan Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan sebelah lengan yang mengalung dilehernya. Jangan lupakan _evil smile _yang membingkai wajah tampannya.

"Kau terkejut?" Kata Kyuhyun menyeringai,membuat Eunhyuk mendengus dan melepas kasar lengan Kyuhyun yang bertengger dibahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eh?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Sedikit melirik keadaan sekitar,dan mendesah pendek saat melihat beberapa siswa mencuri pandang padanya seraya berbisik,yang Eunhyuk tahu,pasti mereka sedang membicarakannya.

Dan mata Eunhyuk menemukan Donghae disana,dibelakangnya,berdiri dengan Siwon dan Yesung yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Memandang kearahnya,lebih tepatnya pada Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. Membuatnya tanpa sadar mengerut bingung.

"_Tsk_. Kau mengabaikanku?" Decakan pelan dari Kyuhyun menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari kegiatannya. Atensinya kembali fokus pada Kyuhyun sembari menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang didepan Eunhyuk,ekor matanya yang sempat melirik pada Donghae yang masih menatapnya membuat _namja _dengan rambut sedikit ikal itu menyeringai senang. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengalungkan lengannya dileher Eunhyuk. Menghela Eunhyuk untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya. Mengabaikan ketiga temannya begitu saja yang menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan masing-masing.

Yesung melirik Donghae,dan mata sipitnya menemukan Donghae masih menatap punggung Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang semakin menjauh dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

Donghae tersenyum simpul. Sembari mendengus,_namja _tampan berbibir tipis itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Membuat Yesung dan Siwon saling memandang untuk sesaat,dan menghela nafas hampir bersamaan sebelum kembali melangkah.

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa Eunhyuk keparkiran, menyuruhnya untuk memasuki mobilnya untuk duduk disamping kemudi. Dan tanpa banyak bicara,Eunhyuk melakukan seperti apa yang Kyuhyun suruh.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobil _sport_nya setelah duduk dibangku kemudi. Dibiarkannya begitu saja atap mobil yang terbuka,membuat semilir angin menerbangkan setiap helaian halus rambut keduanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat ekor matanya melirik Eunhyuk yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya keluar mobil. Mencoba merasakan bagaimana angin kencang menerpa lengannya. Senyum manis Eunhyuk seolah menular padanya. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh sembari mengusap sayang kepala Eunhyuk.

"Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali kau tersenyum seperti itu."

Eunhyuk mendongak cepat menatap Kyuhyun. Sembari memutar tubuhnya namja manis itu merengut bingung,"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau sangat mencintai Donghae?" Lanjut Kyuhyun sembari memarkirkan mobil _sport_nya dipinggir jalan.

Mendengar nama Donghae disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraannya membuat raut Eunhyuk berubah datar. Kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap kedepan,_namja _dengan senyum yang sangat indah itu memilih untuk membuang tatapannya keluar mobil.

"Aku sangat merindukan senyumanmu itu,kau tahu. Setelah perceraian kedua orang tuamu aku merasa kau menjadi sosok yang lain." Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih. Matanya memandang kedepan dengan pikiran menerawang. Sementara Eunhyuk tidak bergeming sama sekali mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Senyummu tidak pernah sampai kemata sejak saat itu. Bahkan padaku,untuk sahabatmu sendiri."

Eunhyuk masih terdiam. Membiarkan kedua telinganya mendengar setiap untaian kata yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"Sampai saat kau datang padaku dengan senyum yang sudah lama sekali tidak aku lihat dari bibirmu. Jika aku boleh menebak,apa itu karena Donghae?" Kyuhyun menatapkan matanya untuk memandang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya,tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena ia yakin jika Kyuhyun pasti sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Hyuk." Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Eunhyuk untuk menghadapnya. Tersenyum tipis melihat Eunhyuk yang menunduk.

"Dan karena Donghae lah aku kembali kehilangan senyummu itu. Apa kau sangat mencintai Donghae?" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk diam,tak lama sampai satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya. Membuat Kyuhyun dengan segera membawa tubuh Eunhyuk kedalam dekapannya. Tangannya terulur untuk menekan tombol otomatis pada mobilnya,membuat mobil yang beberapa saat lalu dibiarkannya terbuka,kini sudah tertutup rapat.

Tak perlu kata-kata lagi untuk menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya pada Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, merasa karena dirinya tidak tahu menahu tentang perihal hubungan keduanya sama sekali. Bahkan ia baru mengetahuinya setelah keduanya berpisah,pun ia tahu dari orang lain.

_Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun._

.

.

_**Give Me a Second Chance~**_

.

.

Donghae memandang kedepan dengan pikiran menerawang. Ia yang kini tengah duduk diatap sekolah terkekeh sinis sebelum kembali meminum _soft drink_ yang digenggamnya. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu,saat kedua mata teduh miliknya melihat setiap interaksi yang terjadi antara si brengsek Kyuhyun dengan Eunhyuk. Membuatnya tersenyum hambar. Donghae sadar,sangat sadar saat rasa aneh menyerang dirinya, seolah ada sesuatu yang tengah meremas jantungnya. Memberinya rasa sakit yang tidak bisa ia mengerti sama sekali. Dan hal itu sukses membuat seorang Lee Donghae berpikir keras.

Donghae yakin jika ia tidaklah memiliki rasa khusus pada Eunhyuk,rasa yang dapat menjadikannya sebuah alasan kenapa ia sampai merasakan perasaan yang seperti itu.

Eunhyuk tidaklah lebih dari seseorang yang menjadi pelampiasan rasa kecewanya pada Sungmin saat itu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menganggap Eunhyuk sebagai kekasihnya,setidaknya itulah yang selalu ia yakini pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencintai Sungmin bukan Eunhyuk. Sekalipun Eunhyuk mampu memberi warna tersendiri dalam kehidupannya,tapi Donghae yakin jika ia hanya menganggap Eunhyuk tak lebih dari seseorang yang menyenangkan. Senyum indahnya mampu menular padanya saat rasa kesakitan tentang Sungmin kembali ia ingat. Seolah seperti Eunhyuk datang untuk membawanya pergi dari sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya tenggelam dalam sebuah harapan yang tak berujung.

Donghae terkekeh hambar. Merasa ia terlalu kejam memperlakukan Eunhyuk yang bahkan saat ia melihat sorot mata itu,ia menemukan banyak cinta yang begitu besar yang Eunhyuk tujukan hanya padanya. Yang sanggup membuatnya selalu didera rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam karena sudah menyakiti seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Eunhyukkie."

Senyum tipis terukir diwajah tampan Donghae kala kedua belah bibir tipisnya menyebut sebuah nama yang rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak ia sematkan disetiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Mianhae_."

.

.

.

.

_**TBC~**_

Sedikit tidak yakin dengan chap ini sebenarnya,tapi yasudahlah. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ne **#Senyumlebar**

_**Pertama ~**_

Mian kalo di chap ini gha ada Haehyuk momentnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, harus ngikutin alur sih biar nyambung, **#Hubungannyaapa?** Lagian chap kemaren juga hampir semuanya Haehyuk moment kan? Iya kan? Iya dong **#Dor**

_**Kedua ~**_

Nah kalo masalah Kyuwook,aku gha akan membuat hubungan keduanya sampai yang seperti itu(?) **#Maksudnya? **

Hahahahaha. . . Kyuwook ya Kyuwook, 'bukan' Kyumin. Paham gha maksudnya?

Engga yah? Hahaha. . . Kalo engga ya berarti buat PR **#Doeng**

_**Ketiga ~**_

Banyak yang penasaran sama hubungan Haemin ternyata. Sama ko saiia juga penasaran **#Apasih**

Mehihihihi. . .

Ayo kita maen tebak-tebakan **#Plok** Hahaha. . . Buat Haemin emang sengaja dibuat mysteri ko **#Smirk**

Jadi silakan kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana hubungan mereka ne **#Dibantaimasa**

_**Keempat ~**_

Nah yang bilang kalau chap kemaren kependekan,aduh,aku ngetik + post lewat henpon,jadi gha tau dan gha pernah narget berapa word disetiap Chapternya. Paling kalo menurutku itu udah cukup ya udah aku post **#Nyengir**

Semoga chap ini sudah lebih panjang yah :) Tapi kalo masih pendek ya mari salahkan jari Yesung saja oke **#Nahloh**

_**Kelimaaaa ~**_

Ini kan memang Haehyuk fanfiction,jadi endingnya juga harus Haehyuk kan? Iya dong. Muahahaha. . . Do'a kan aja semoga saiia tidak khilaf(?) dengan menjadikannya sebagai Kyuhyuk **#Naikturunalis**

_**Keenam ~**_

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan review kalian di ff abal saiia ini. Huks, saiia terharuuuu **#Tebarkiss**. Yang ngefollow,yang ngefav,yang cuma lewat,yang cuma nengok/?,yang cuma ngintip/? juga saiia ucapkan terima kasih **#Sebarkembang**.

Daaaaaaan satu lagi,saiia juga mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah ngasih fedback di ff _**Love After Love **_saiia. Gha nyangka ternyata ada yang suka juga **#Buangnafaslega**.

Okeee,sudah cukup cuap-cuapnya, sampai ketemu diChap selanjutnya :D

_**Hope U like itu Guys :)**_

_**See yaaaaa ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sorry for typooooos :3**_

_**Jum'at,30 Januari 2015**_

_**NoonaRyeo**_ ~_~


	5. Chapter 5

**Give Me a Second Chance**

.

.

**Author **: **You Know Me (?)**

**Cast **: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other

**Warning **: _Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Fanfic absurd dengan penceritaan yang sangat amburadul_. _Miss (ty) _bergentayangan.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Hanya cerita ini yang murni punya Saiia.**

Untuk kebetuhan cerita,jadi saiia mengganti marga Eunhyuk menjadi Kim.

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame, Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip,"**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**," Okeeehh.

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Chapter _5

_Eunhyuk menghela nafas sekali. Sekedar mencoba untuk menekan rasa sesak yang sekarang menyerang dadanya. Tak lama sampai senyuman miris tersemat samar dikedua belah bibirnya. Jadi seperti ini akhirnya? Bisiknya perih dalam hati. Kembali Eunhyuk membawa kedua manik kelamnya untuk menatap wajah pria didepannya. Menatapnya lama seolah hanya wajah itu yang menjadi pusat dunianya._

_Hanya ada sorot penuh kekecewaan yang nampak jelas di mata itu. Membuat Donghae meringis perih karena dia lah yang sudah menyebabkannya hingga seperti itu. Donghae menggeleng keras,mencoba untuk terus meyakinkan diri akan keputusannya. Biarlah, ini yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Setidaknya seperti itu lah yang kini ada dipikiran namja tampan bermarga Lee itu._

_Ia tidak mau menyakiti hati seseorang itu lebih dari ini. Ia sadar. Sangat sadar jika sikapnya selama ini sudah menyakiti Eunhyuk lebih dari apa yang kerap kali ia bayangkan. Dan entah kenapa hatinya mencelos hebat kala melihat segaris air menuruni pipi mulus itu sebelum Eunhyuk memilih untuk membuang muka darinya. Tidak mengizinkannya untuk melihat bagaimana hancurnya perasaan pria manis itu akibat dari keputusan sepihaknya._

_"Wae?"_

_Bisikan lirih itu membuat Donghae dengan segera membuang tatapannya saat Eunhyuk kembali memandangnya dengan binar sendu. Dia tidak sanggup. Sungguh. Ia merasa menjadi sosok brengsek yang dengan teganya menyakiti hati seseorang yang sudah mencintainya selama ini. Menghiburnya kala sedih kembali ia rasakan saat ingatan tentang sosok Sungmin kembali menghampirinya._

_Sungmin?_

_Donghae tersenyum getir. Bahkan saat ia kini sedang bersama Eunhyuk, seseorang yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya,nama Sungmin seolah tidak mau pergi dari pikirannya._

_"Apa karena Sungmin?"_

_Donghae tersentak kaget. Spontan ia kembali menatap Eunhyuk yang kini tak memandangnya. Dan senyum sinis yang tersemat diujung bibirnya membuat Donghae membeku._

_"Aku tahu jika selama ini kau menyukai Sungmin," Eunhyuk menggumam pelan dengan mata menerawang," Aku tahu kau menerimaku tak lebih hanya untuk sebuah pelarian dari rasa sakit yang tengah kau rasakan saat itu."_

_Eunhyuk membawa matanya untuk kembali menatap Donghae. Sekalipun air mata kini semakin deras mengucur dari kedua manik kembarnya. Agaknya Eunhyuk memilih untuk membiarkannya begitu saja. Dan Eunhyuk terkekeh kecut menemukan wajah kaku Donghae yang menatap kosong padanya._

_"Aku benarkan?"_

_Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Saking eratnya hingga ia seolah bisa merasakan bagaimana buku-buku jemarinya menancap kedalam kulit tangannya. Memberikan rasa sakit yang mampu menyalurkannya kesetiap sendi dalam tubuhnya. Membuatnya sesak karena udara yang seolah pergi darinya. Ia tidak tahu,sungguh, jika selama ini Eunhyuk tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Perasaannya pada Sungmin. Terlebih namja bergusi indah itu mengabaikan satu hal itu begitu saja. Seolah semuanya tidaklah penting untuk perasaannya sendiri. _

_"Kenapa?" Donghae berbisik lirih. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Dan ia dengan bodohnya memilih untuk menjadikan Eunhyuk sebagai penyembuh lukanya tanpa mau memperdulikan bagaimana perasaan lelaki manis itu._

_Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut. Matanya memandang kosong dengan pikiran menerawang."Menurutmu kenapa?" Eunhyuk berbisik lirih._

_Donghae diam. Memandang sendu wajah manis didepannya dengan perasaan bersalah yang teramat sangat._

_"Aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu."_

_Senyuman miris dibibir Donghae menular pada Eunhyuk._

_"Dan kau memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini setelah tahu mereka berpisah. Katakan Lee Donghae. Tidakah kau memiliki secuil ruang kosong dihatimu untukku?"_

_Donghae terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Ruang kosong dihatinya? Adakah? Ia bahkan tidak yakin,masih adakah ruang kosong dihatinya untuk ia isi dengan nama Eunhyuk? Yang ia tahu, selama ini hatinya sudah ia berikan untuk Sungmin._

_"Mianhae."_

_Eunhyuk tertawa hambar. Sanggup membuat hati Donghae semakin mencelos sedih mendengarnya._

_"Bagus. Aku semakin terlihat menyedihkan sekarang." Eunhyuk menggumam datar. Mengusap kasar air mata yang kembali menuruni pipinya sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang terdiam begitu saja._

_"Mianhae Eunhyukkie."_

.

.

_**Haehyuk Fanfiction~**_

.

.

Sungmin memandang dalam diam keadaan pemuda tampan yang duduk disampingnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menampung berat badan namja yang kini sedikit menyender padanya. Ingatannya kembali kebeberapa jam lalu saat Donghae menghubunginya. Memintanya untuk menemaninya minum. Sedikit heran sebenarnya kenapa tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu meminta ia untuk menemaninya. Seingat Sungmin,Donghae bukanlah tipe seseorang yang akan lari pada alkohol jika sedang ada masalah. Tapi sekarang, bahkan namja tampan itu sudah dalam keadaan mabuk.

Tidak ada hentakan musik yang mengalun keras. Tidak ada kerlipan lampu warna-warni atau apapun yang berbau khas _club _malam. Hanya ada warung sederhana dipinggir jalan yang menjadi tempat tujuan mereka berdua. Beberapa botol soju yang sudah kosong menghuni meja kayu yang mereka tempati. Menandakan jika hampir semua isinya sudah berpindah tempat kedalam perut seorang Lee Donghae. Karena Sungmin lebih memilih untuk duduk diam dari pada ikut menenggak minuman beralkohol itu.

Donghae. Pemuda itu mulai meracau tidak jelas sekarang. Membuat Sungmin mengernyit sedih melihatnya. Temannya. Sahabat kecilnya kini sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Dan Sungmin tahu pasti apa penyebabnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun brengsek." Donghae semakin meracau tidak jelas. Wajah pemuda tampan itu sudah memerah hebat akibat dari minuman alkohol yang dikonsumsinya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kita pulang." Sungmin menggumam pelan. Merasa sudah cukup melihat keadaan Donghae sekarang yang jauh dari kata baik.

Sedikit kesusahan,Sungmin membawa tubuh Donghae untuk memasuki taksi yang sudah ia dapatkan tadi. Berpikir jika ia tidak akan bisa membawa motor Donghae dengan keadaan sang pemilik motor yang kini sudah hampir tidak sadarkan diri.

Sungmin memilih untuk membawa Donghae ke rumahnya. Mengingat kini kedua orang tuanya sedang tidak berada di rumah. Terlebih,ia tidak mungkin membawa Donghae kembali kerumahnya dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Urusan motor Donghae,ia bisa kembali kesini nanti setelah membawa Donghae pulang.

15 menit waktu yang ditempuh untuk menuju ke kediaman Sungmin. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari sang supir taksi, Sungmin membawa tubuh Donghae menuju kamar tamu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat sosok Eunhyuk sudah berdiri diujung tangga. Menatapnya dengan kening berkerut melihat Sungmin merangkul tubuh seseorang yang sangat amat ia kenal menuju ke kamar tamu dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Eunhyuk mendengus. Bersiap berbalik sebelum suara Sungmin mengintrupsi. Membuatnya kembali memutar tubuh.

"Donghae mabuk. Bisakah kau menjaganya? Aku harus pergi sebentar." Sungmin menatap wajah sang adik dengan sorot ragu. Mau bagaimana lagi,terpaksa ia meminta bantuan Eunhyuk mengingat ia harus kembali untuk mengambil motor Donghae. Dan sedikit menghela napas lega kala melihat anggukan malas yang dilakukan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak akan lama." Pamit Sungmin sebelum kembali keluar dengan sang supir taksi yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu. Menyempatkan diri untuk melempar senyum lembut pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya kasar melihat kepergian Sungmin. Mata bulat sipitnya sedikit melirik pada jam dinding besar yang tergantung di samping kamar tamu.

"Ini bahkan belum terlalu malam." Eunhyuk menggumam pelan. Entah apa maksud dari gumamannya itu. _Namja _April itu memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali melangkah menuju kamar pribadinya,yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Merepotkan." Eunhyuk mendesis kesal sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh? Wookie?"

Sosok _namja _mungil yang tengah berdiri di depan tempat _ice cream_ didalam minimarket dekat rumahnya itu terlonjak kaget mendengar suara seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatannya yang sedang memilih _ice cream_. Sembari mengelus dadanya yang masih berdetak kencang akibat kaget,_namja _mungil bernama Ryeowook itu memutar tubuhnya. Kontan kedua bola matanya memutar malas melihat _namja _tampan yang sangat amat ia kenal kini tertangkap oleh kedua maniknya.

Bibirnya mencebik kesal saat _namja _tampan itu justru menyeringai menatapnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku _Hyung_!" Ryeowook mencubit keras pinggang seseorang itu.

"_Ya_! _Appo _Wookie!" Kyuhyun memekik keras merasakan keganasan manusia mungil disampingnya ini.

"Itu akibat kau yang sudah mengagetkanku _evil Hyung_."

"Apa-apaan panggilan itu." Kyuhyun mencibir. Mengikuti langkah kaki Ryeowook yang kini berjalan menuju kasir.

"_Hyung _memang _evil_kan," Kata Ryeowook santai,"Lagi pula,apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?"

Kyuhyun memasukan kedua kepalan tangannya kedalam saku jaket yang ia pakai. Melakukan gerakan kecil dengan kedua kakinya sembari menunggu sang kasir menghitung belanjaan Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin menghampirimu saja tadi saat melihatmu dari seberang jalan."

Ryeowook mendecih mendengarnya. Menggumam terima kasih saat pegawai kasir memberikan kembalian padanya.

"Setidaknya belilah sesuatu _Hyung_."

"Kenapa?"

Ryeowook memandang malas wajah tampan disampingnya. Dan tersenyum lebar melihat Kyuhyun mengambil barang belanjaannya dari tangannya.

Baru beberapa langkah saat Kyuhyun berniat mendorong pintu kaca didepannya,seseorang sudah menariknya lebih dulu dari luar. Membuat Kyuhyun terdiam saat wajah seseorang didepannya tertangkap oleh kedua matanya,seseorang yang kini juga memandang kaget padanya.

"Sungmin _Hyung_."

Pekikan Ryeowook seolah menjadi _alarm _bagi keduanya untuk segera tersadar dari kegiatan saling menatap. Lain Kyuhyun yang berdehem pelan, seseorang yang ternyata Sungmin itu justru tersenyum kaku sebelum menatap Ryeowook yang memandangnya dengan bahagia.

"Wookie."

"Aku duluan." Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook,seolah mengatakan jika -aku akan menunggu di mobil- lewat tatapan matanya. Membuat alis _namja _manis adik dari Eunhyuk itu mengerut bingung. Hei~ kapan ia mengatakan akan pulang bersama Kyuhyun?

Sungmin tersenyum hambar melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh. Jantungnya yang sesaat tadi berdetak kencang karena bertemu dengan seseorang yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya,kini justru berdenyut nyeri. Memang apa yang kau harapkan Lee Sungmin? Pikirnya miris. Bahkan kau sangsi jika dia pernah menyukaimu.

"_Hyung_? Kau melamun?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Apa hubunganmu dengannya Wookie? Pikirnya sedih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin. Menarik lembut lengan Ryeowook untuk mengikutinya. Menyingkir dari bibir pintu saat melihat orang lain ingin keluar.

Ryeowook menggeleng. Mengikuti langkah kaki Sungmin dengan senyum lebar,"Tidak ada,hanya membeli sesuatu tadi."

Sungmin mengangguk. Matanya meliar untuk mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya ingin ia beli."Dengan _namja _tadi? Kyuhyun kan namanya?"

"Kau mengenalnya _Hyung_?" Ryeowook membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri didepan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin seperti itu."

Kening Ryeowook mengerut bingung mendengar jawaban ambigu Sungmin sebelum memilih untuk mengangkat bahunya. "_Aniyo_. Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu disini."

Sungmin memandang Ryeowook cepat."Benarkah?"

Ryeowook mengangguk."Begitulah."

"Kau dekatnya dengannya Wookie?"

Ryeowook mengangguk,"Mungkin dekat." Katanya sembari tertawa kecil saat mengingat kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun selama ini.

Sungmin memandang intens wajah manis Ryeowook. Mencoba menyelami manik _caramel_nya yang cerah.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sungmin bahkan menahan napas saat pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Hm?" Ryeowook mendengung bingung. Sebelum tawa kerasnya mengalun kesetiap sudut ruangan mini market tempat mereka berada sekarang. Membuat Sungmin mengernyit kaku saat semua orang menatap mereka dengan pandangan terganggu.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa." Sungmin meringis kaku sembari membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Kau bercanda _Hyung_?" Ryeowook terkekeh kecil. Bahkan sudut matanya sudah berair karena tawanya cukup membuatnya sakit perut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bercanda? Beberapa kali aku melihat kalian pergi bersama." Sungmin mendengus kesal. Kesal saat mengingat mereka berdua dan kesal karena sang adik sudah membuatnya malu tadi.

"Oh ayolah _Hyungie_. Aku bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan itu bukan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin memandang Ryeowook bingung."Kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Ryeowook mengangguk malu."Namanya Yesung _Hyung_. Lain kali akan aku kenalkan padamu." Kata Ryeowook. Tertawa gugup saat mengingat wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar menghela napas lega."Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya?"

"Kyuhyun."

"Oh. Dia teman Eunhyuk _Hyung_. Kami berkenalan dulu,saat Eunhyuk _Hyung _resmi menjadi saudaraku." Ryeowook tersenyum tipis saat mengingat bagaimana dulu Eunhyuk mengenalkannya pada Kyuhyun. _Namja _yang hingga saat ini selalu melindunginya.

"Dulu?" Kening Sungmin terangkat bingung."Dulu saat dia resmi menjadi _Hyung_mu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk."Eum."

"Bukankah itu sudah lama sekali?"

Ryeowook mengangguk lagi."_Ne_."

Sungmin terdiam. Saat Eunhyuk resmi menjadi _Hyung _dari Ryeowook? Berarti saat _Appa _Kim menikah dengan _Umma _Wookie? Dan Sungmin tersentak saat ingatan tentang pembicaraannya dengan Eunhyuk di _halte _bus tempo hari merasuki pikirannya.

Apa Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sudah kenal lama lebih dari apa yang ia bayangkan?

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk keluar dari dalam kamar saat rasa haus menyerangnya dipagi buta seperti sekarang ini. Maniknya yang masih belum terbuka sempurna menuntunnya menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Bibirnya menggerutu samar saat mengingat Sungmin yang terlambat pulang. Membuatnya terus terjaga hingga tengah malam karena menunggu. Dan berakhir dengan ia yang ketiduran.

"Sebentar apanya? Bahkan hingga jam 11 malam batang hidungnya tak kunjung kelihatan."

Eunhyuk membuka pintu kulkas, mengambil sebotol air mineral dan langsung meneguknya begitu saja. Matanya mengedar dengan bibir yang masih menempel diujung botol. Dan ia hampir saja tersedak saat matanya menemukan seseorang berdiri dibibir pintu kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Menatapnya dalam diam dengan sorot mata yang meredup. Eunhyuk mendesis melihatnya. Apa-apaan tatapannya itu?

Seseorang yang ternyata Donghae itu melangkah ragu untuk menghampiri Eunhyuk. Kebingungan melanda dirinya. Antara menyapa sang tuan rumah atau mengabaikannya seperti biasa.

"Kau terbangun?" Donghae menghela napas lega karena berhasil menjaga suaranya agar tidak terdengar gugup. Memilih untuk menyapa Eunhyuk,karena menurutnya,bukanlah tindakan sopan jika mengabaikan keberadaan sang tuan rumah,tempat dimana ia berada sekarang.

Eunhyuk diam. Tidak ada niatan untuk membalas pertanyaan- menurutnya- tak penting itu.

"Hyuk."

Eunhyuk berhenti melangkah mendengar namanya disebut.

Donghae meneguk ludahnya gugup. Oh ayolah,ia sungkan melakukan ini. Tapi bagaimana dengan perutnya yang kini bergejolak perih? Ia butuh coklat hangat sekarang. Kebiasannya saat merasa perutnya tidak enak akibat mabuk.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam dapurmu?"

Kening Eunhyuk terangkat sebelah. Dapur? _Namja _pemilik gusi indah itu memutar setengah tubuhnya. Melirik Donghae sebentar sebelum menghela napas pelan melihat _namja _tampan itu kini tengah memegangi perutnya.

Eunhyuk memutar tubuhnya. Melangkah menghampiri ruang dapur dan berdiri disamping meja makan. Melirik Donghae lagi sebelum menggumam,"Mau kubuatkan apa?" dengan datar.

Donghae mendongak cepat. Kepalanya sontak menggeleng untuk menolak tawaran Eunhyuk."Tidak. Aku buat sendiri saja."

Donghae meringis kaku saat Eunhyuk menatap dingin padanya.

"Coklat hangat saja." Gumaman pelan dari Donghae membuat Eunhyuk dengan segera melakukan kegiatannya. Tanpa menjawab ataupun menatap Donghae lagi. Membuat Donghae semakin mendesah gusar.

_Sial! Kenapa aku seperti bocah yang takut pada ibunya? _Donghae mengumpat dalam hati.

10 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan Eunhyuk untuk membuat coklat hangat permintaan Donghae. Bukan permintaannya juga sih.

Eunhyuk menyodorkan segelas _mug _berisi coklat hangat kehadapan Donghae sebelum melangkah pergi menuju ruang keluarga dengan _mug _nya sendiri.

"_Gomawo _Eunhyuk_kie_."

Langkah kaki Eunhyuk terhenti mendengar gumaman itu. Tangannya yang sedang memegang _mug _mengepal erat. Menghela napas sekali,_namja _manis itu kembali melangkah setelah mendengung samar.

Donghae tersenyum hambar melihat punggung Eunhyuk yang menjauh. Bahkan untuk sekedar duduk bersama, Eunhyuk tidak mau melakukannya. Sefatal itu kah kesalahannya?

_Tentu saja bodoh! _Umpatnya.

Donghae menyeruput pelan-pelan coklat hangatnya sembari memejamkan matanya. Ingatan tentang Eunhyuk kembali menyerang angannya. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini satu persatu semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Eunhyuk,tentang semua hal yang sudah pernah mereka lakukan dulu selalu berputar- putar didalam pikirannya. Seolah memaksanya untuk kembali mengingat bagaimana waktu yang sudah ia lalui dengan seseorang yang kini mungkin sudah sangat membencinya.

Donghae menghela nafas berat. Tatapan matanya kosong dengan pikiran yang menerawang. Mengingat kembali saat dimana ia dengan begitu egoisnya memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Bahkan hingga sampai saat ini wajah kecewa Eunhyuk masih membayang dalam benaknya. Membuatnya selalu dihantui rasa bersalah selama ini.

Ia bahkan selalu bertanya-tanya sejak saat itu. Benarkah keputusan yang ia ambil? Jika benar,kenapa ia justru merasakan sesuatu yang teramat kosong didalam hatinya sejak hari itu. Hari dimana ia memilih untuk melepaskan seseorang yang tanpa sadar justru sudah merebut sebagian dari hatinya.

Ya. Donghae tahu itu. Dan ia terlambat menyadarinya. Klasik sekali bukan?

Ia pikir ia memang mencintai Sungmin. Memilih untuk meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan berniat menjadikan Sungmin sebagai miliknya. Picik sekali bukan? Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ingin mencari perhatian Sungmin saat _namja _imut itu sedang berada dalam keadaan yang teramat kacau. Mengabaikan seseorang yang mungkin tengah merasakan sakit akibat sikapnya.

Dan seolah niat itu hanya tinggal niat saat justru ia tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya. Wajah Eunhyuk selalu membayangi harinya. Bagaimana Eunhyuk tersenyum. Bagaimana Eunhyuk yang selalu merona merah kala ia menggodanya. Dan bagaimana wajah menangis Eunhyuk yang selalu membuatnya gelisah. Terlebih saat Sungmin menangis didepannya akibat dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Semua itu seolah menamparnya. Menyadarkannya dari sesuatu yang sanggup membuatnya melakukan semua itu.

Donghae menghela napas sekali lagi. _Namja _tampan itu mengusap frustasi wajahnya sembari tersenyum sinis. Menertawakan bagaimana bodohnya ia selama ini.

.

.

Give Me a Second Chance~

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Haaaaalllooooooo~ Annyooooooooooong **#LambailambaibarengChoco**. Ada yang kangen saiia? **#Ghaadakayanya**. Nah saiia ganti pertanyaannya. Masih adakah yang nunggu ff ini? Ada pasti. Iya kan? Iya dong. Oke siip **#Jduagh**

Maap yeee baru sempet nongol. Maklum orang sibuk **#NyuciboxerHyuk**. Mehihihi~

Eerrrrrrr. . . **#lirikkeatas**. Huks. . Maap yee kalo ceritanya semakin ngawur bin Gaje. Udah update telat,giliran update jadinya ancur begitu, Yassalaaam -_-

**Pertama**,

Terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin diri ngasih review di chap kemaren. Mehihihi~ saiia ketawa-ketawa sendiri baca Review yang pada gedek sama Donghae yah? Hahahaha, sama ko,saiia juga gedek sama itu ikan satu. Berasa paling oke kali yah udah nyakitin Hyuk Baby **#ikutanemosi #dibegalDonghae**

Oiaaaaaaaa, Welcomeeeeeeee in my home **#sokinggris**, buat reader baruuuu **#Pelukcium**. Enjoy yaaaaa. Semoga tulisanku bisa sedikit menghibur kalian. **#Cieeeeee**

**Kedua**

Ternyata banyak juga ye yang berharap saiia khilap. Ahihi~ apa kalian bener-bener berharap saiia khilap? Yakin? Entar digebuk Donghae lohhh **#dzing**

Soal Kyuhyuk. Apa Kyu suka sama Hyuk? Hayooooh,menurut kalian Kyu suka gha sama Hyuk? **#Smirk**

Pasti akan terjawab ko nanti **#Nantinyakapan?** Buakakakakak~~ tunggu aja okeeeh **#sokmisterius #ditabok**

**Ketiga,**

Soal Haemin. Nah nah nah,semoga penjelasan diatas bisa sedikit menjawab tentang bagaimana hubungan Haemin yang sebenarnya. Kalo masih belom paham mari kita maen tebak-tebakan lagi **#PelukChoco**

**Keempat,**

Kyumin moment? **#Tunjukkeatas**. Ada ko pasti, walopun cuma sebentar dan gha sesering Haehyuk ataupun yang lainnya. Seperti yang saiia bilang kemaren,saiia gha akan terlalu fokus ke Kyumin ataupun yang lainnya. Maksudnya, aku hanya mencoba untuk memfokuskan diri ke masalah Haehyuk dan Hyukmin. Tentang bagaimana nanti hubungan Kyumin,pasti nanti akan ada masanya ko **#nahloh**. Mian kalo mengecewakan :)

**Kelima,**

Hubungan Kyuwook sudah terjawab kan? Okeeh siip. Saiia memang gha berniat menjadikan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih ataupun saling menyukai. Saiia hanya akan menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai sosok kaka bagi seorang Kim Ryeowook yang manja dan cengeng #DitendangBabyWookie.

**Terakhir**,

Well, Welcomeeeeeeee in my home **#sokinggris**, buat reader baruuuu **#Pelukcium**. Enjoy yaaaaa. Semoga tulisanku bisa sedikit menghibur kalian. **#Cieeeeee**

Oiaaaaaaaa,buat **Haehyuk546**,aduuuuh aku baca reviewmu jadi merasa gha enak. Huks. . . Cukup kalian suka sama karyaku udah bikin aku seneeeeeng ko. :D Jadi gha perlu melakukan itu padaku okeeeeeh ~_~ Walopun mungkin hanya bercanda tapi sukses bikin aku terharu loh** #peluk**

Okeeeh abaikan abaikan. Saiia mulai lebeh.

Oiaaaa satu lagi **#Banyakbangetsih?** Apa ada yang nunggu **May I Love U? #krikkrik #Buangnafas**. Saiia stuck diff itu** #Pundung**. Saiia merasa terlalu gegabah saat memilih untuk membuat itu ff tanpa memikirkan alurnya matang-matang. Jadinya gini deh, terbengkalai dan tak terurus/? Terlalu banyak cast yang bikin saiia sedikit pusing. Jadi maaf ya buat yang nunggu karena belom update lagi sampe sekarang.

Daaaaaaaaaan~

Cukup sekian cuap-cuapnya. **#Kissbye**

**.**

**.**

_**Hope U like it :)**_

_**Sorry for typo,and**_

_**See yaaaaaa~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jum'at,20 Februari 2015**_

_**NoonaRyeo**_ ~_~


End file.
